


【BKPP】Hunter—the great unknown

by goodgalcherry



Category: KinKrit - Fandom, bkpp, แปลรักฉันด้วยใจเธอ | I Told Sunset About You (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:15:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 41,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28731051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodgalcherry/pseuds/goodgalcherry
Summary: 连载中 更新于3月9日*非传统一见钟情*有女主（PP闺蜜）*有女配（和BK家是世交）*有男配（常年和BK家做生意）*后期还可能会有配角陆续出场
Relationships: Kinkrit - Relationship, PP Krit Amnuaydechkorn/Billkin Putthipong Assaratanakul, bkpp - Relationship
Comments: 20
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

Intro

PP和Cherry是多年闺蜜，他们陪伴彼此度过最快乐最纯真的少年时期，参与了对方生命里很多重要的事，两人相识于初中，一起考上了同一所高中，如今也在同一所大学读书。身边的朋友无人不知他们的亲密关系，所以总有人误以为他们是真的情侣。两边家长的关系也非常好，双方父母也总是有意撮合两人，两家人商量着让他们一起去英国留学和生活。其实Cherry喜欢PP已经不是一天两天了，即使知道PP可能这辈子都只会喜欢同类，她还是心存一点点幻想。她且爱且走，其实是在等PP的回应。这么多年，PP从来没有对待过哪个女孩像对待Cherry那样好，Cherry也从未在其他男生身上感受过PP的那种温柔和爱护，PP好像总是看不惯有男生来对Cherry好，Cherry执念那是独一无二的偏爱，也许奇迹真的会发生呢，也许呢。可是相比这样一份不实际的爱情，Cherry更害怕失去最爱的朋友，所以一直将这份多出来的爱藏在心里。直到有一天，两人在语言补习班上认识了一个叫Billkin的男生……

这个语言补习班一共十几个学生，教室里靠窗一边的第一排，PP和Cherry坐在一起。  
PP的头靠在Cherry的肩上，手里的笔转来转去就没停过，一脸学不下去的样子。Cherry一边捏着PP的下巴一边复习着桌子上密密麻麻的资料。  
班主任走进来，后面跟了一个新来的男生。瘦瘦的不高也不矮，皮肤黝黑，穿着也是一身黑。一头顺毛再配上那样一双圆圆的狗狗眼，笑起来的酒窝让人忍不住想多看一眼。肩很宽导致身型看着有些禁欲，脸蛋长得却像一只温顺的小金毛。  
“找位置坐吧Billkin。”班主任指挥着。“靠窗那边还有空坐位。”  
PP和Cherry的目光同步锁定在了这个人身上，一路盯着BK走到他们这里来。  
“这里有位置，Bill…kin。”Cherry指指自己身后的座位示意BK坐下。  
“好的谢谢，请问你叫？”  
“Cherry！”  
“OK。”BK冲Cherry轻轻微笑，露出了他那可爱到让人想陷进去的酒窝。  
装什么懂礼貌的好青年啊，PP在心里不爽，两根眉毛挤成一条线。他强制把Cherry的视线拽回自己身上。“你干嘛？对人家有意思啊？”  
“不行吗！他的酒窝好可爱啊！”  
“我这么可爱还不够你看的吗？”PP撅起他粉粉的小嘴随时准备开始撒娇。  
Cherry白了他一眼。  
“那个，请问下节课是哪一门呀？”身后的BK用食指轻轻戳了戳Cherry。  
“哦，是口语课，今天是第一次口语课呢。”  
“谢谢。”  
“你有口语材料了吗？”  
“有了，谢谢。”  
“你是准备去哪个国家学什么呀？”Cherry抑制不住自己看到帅哥的新鲜感。  
“诶诶，关你屁事啊。”PP只想把Cherry的注意力从这个突然出现并且很有可能会影响自己在补习班颜值地位的男人身上转移回来。说什么都要带个‘谢谢’，切。PP开始对这个一副正经人样子的Billkin有一种莫名的抵触和反感，但还是借机瞟了一眼这只“小金毛”，这人脸很小，比酒窝更吸引人的是那个又高又挺的鼻子，一双一单的眼皮使整个硬朗的轮廓削弱了攻击感，多了些温柔和傻气。帅倒确实有那么一点啦，但还是远远比不上本宇宙无敌可爱精，少男心里的胜负欲一下子被点燃。  
BK正好迎上了PP的这一瞟。和自己恰恰相反，这人皮肤雪白，迪士尼的公主也不过如此吧，身体摆动起来像女孩一样软软糯糯的，但却不做作也不让人讨厌，每一个动作都自然得舒服。就是那样一丝性别模糊的美，让BK心里有一种奇妙的冲击感。长这么大BK少爷什么没见过啊，倒是像他这样的孩子，第一次见。这似乎激起了BK内心某种天生的求知欲。

BK以前从不关心这些，他的家庭教育会让他有些看不上这些成天把时间浪费在耍嘴皮子上的孩子，但他心里总住着一个叛逆的人，一心想尝一尝做“坏人”的感觉。他从小就被家人灌输着金融和法律上的知识，对投资极有天赋。父亲常夸赞他的眼光有同龄人没有的刁钻，长大了一定能在投行有自己的一席之地。为了不辜负家人的期望，也为了跟随两个哥哥的脚步，他必须去纽约学习全世界最前端的金融学，然后回来继承管控家族旗下最大的VC公司。虽然这样的打算看似完美又可行，他也有这个能力做到，但BK心里还是有些不甘心。  
他也有自己热爱却不敢不能做的事情，比如车，他喜欢跑车，18岁那天收到了爸爸送的人生第一辆911，他开着车到处跑，和社会上的人赛车，被家人知道了一顿毒打，差点被爸爸没收了车。从那时候开始，他的梦想就是靠自己拥有一台布加迪威龙；他喜欢踢足球，从中学开始一直到现在的大学，他都是校足球队里最出色的后卫，偶尔还能客串门将，朋友都说球场上的BK和生活里完全不一样；他还沉迷于音乐，小的时候总是求着妈妈让他学唱歌，不让他学就在家里到处乱嚎，反正家里大，想怎么唱就怎么唱。天生的蜜嗓，谁听了都会说这绝对是块唱歌的好料子。另外，他钢琴也弹得很不错；美食也是他的人生追求之一，他对日料情有独钟，曼谷所有的高级日料店都能找得到他的VIP信息，能够拥有一家属于自己的日料店也曾是梦想之一，现在呢，轻松实现了。  
就是这样一个很想叛逆却懂得隐忍的少爷，背负着承重的责任和压力，他的心之所向永远都不能成为实际的梦想。正是存在这种反差和碰撞，BK表面看起来少言又温顺，像一只高贵却没有任何攻击性的金毛寻回犬，实则他是个热热闹闹且极其有主见的人。打成一片后会发现，原来这只小金毛心里住的却是一只享受亲自打猎的狼。这可能也是他从小就接触投资行业的结果，保持耐心，洞察真相，获取猎物……

口语老师拿了一堆资料走进来。“发下去写好背熟，下次课抽背。”  
“呜呜呜，一上来就背啊，那么多怎么记得住嘛，哼。”PP从老师手里接过材料，细声哀嚎起来。“干嘛不拿啊？”PP一只手懒懒地往后递着重重的资料等着后面的人接。PP回头一望，撞见那人正带着侵略的眼神盯着自己的后脑勺发呆，PP把资料往后面的桌子一放，立刻躲开了那人的眼睛。“卧槽，有病，凶巴巴的看着我干嘛！手举了半天不拿东西酸死了！拽什么拽！”PP在心里嘀咕，“该不会是看上我了吧？切！不就是长得有点帅？但我才不会喜欢这种人！还明目张胆偷看我，呕！装逼男！肯定不是什么善茬！变态变态！”PP也不知道自己在心里自导自演了这么一出是什么乱七八糟的原因。  
至于PP为什么不喜欢BK的腔调，这和他自身的性格有关。PP的家庭从小到大都是快乐自由的，父母对于PP和姐姐两人是完全开放包容的教育态度，想要什么就有什么，想做什么爸妈也都会随着自己的心意全力支持。从小就被满满的爱和鼓励包围着长大，PP最不缺的就是那份真实不做作的性格，所以他顶看不上眼的就是那些装模作样的人。偏偏PP家里也是做生意的，PP就是不喜欢生意场上的那套，所谓酒桌文化，所谓礼尚往来，云云之类。一群人假装客套点头哈腰，小时候每每看见爸爸这样PP都会觉得不自在，长大后PP就很少出现在这种饭桌上，这也是为什么他能和Cherry相处地这么亲，他们是一类人，从来都不会把话黏糊糊地含在嘴里，架要当天吵，吵完就要当天和好。Cherry像是PP枯燥日子里唯一的鲜活，自从认识了她，PP每一天都过得有趣又刺激。他们一起耍赖，无所畏惧，过着没有明天的生活，这就是Cherry对于PP的意义。  
对于自己的未来，PP从来都是走一步看一步，并没有什么特别喜欢的事情更别说是梦想，家人让学管理，他看都不看就选了这个专业，懒得去追寻精神层面的快乐，反正什么都有，没有的他也不期待，只要每天能和Cherry从南玩到北，生活就是美好的！

所以小迷糊完全没摸透猎人的真实属性，哦，PP还完全不知道自己早已经成了猎人的头号猎物。

就是有一股莫名的吸引力在第一次相遇之后就把BK的神经牵向PP，不知道出于什么目的，BK忍不住想把这人拉到跟前嗅个究竟，是甜是辣，真想咬一口尝尝。


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'When I said I can see me in your eyes,you said you can see me in your bed.'

接上篇intro（不要忘了看呐）

“你觉得今天新来的那个男孩子怎么样？”Cherry开着车载PP回家。  
“不怎么样！”全神贯注在刷IG的PP一听到关于那人的话题突然激动起来。  
“不怎么样你还看他IG。”PP笨笨的遮遮掩掩还是让Cherry逮了个正着。  
“就…随便看看嘛，了解一下新同学呗。”PP像做贼一样，耳朵呼呼发烫，也不知道为什么，明明第一眼就看不顺眼但就是手贱想点进去看一看。  
“那正好，我邀请了他参加我明天晚上的派对。”  
“什么？”PP放下手机，心里一紧。“才认识一下午你就和他勾搭上了？”  
“就加了个line，勾搭什么呀，常规操作啊，大惊小怪的。你不是想了解新同学吗？”Cherry看得出PP对BK这人出奇敏感。  
“这人不是什么好人！你最好离他远点！”Cherry本来没打算把BK怎么样，大家都是一个补习班的，交个朋友也不是坏事啊。PP倒一本正经分析起那人来。  
“才一下午你就知道人家不是好人了？你试过啦？”Cherry斜了眼PP，他把双手叉在胸前，架起防备的姿态。  
“我说不怎么样就不怎么样！你别不信我的，哼，就你之前那几个破男人，没一个过得了我这关的，结果你也知道了，谁天天抱着我哭生哭死的！哼！不长记性！”PP想起之前那几个把Cherry伤坏了的臭男人，又想起Billkin这怪人下午盯着自己的眼神，气地直哼哼。  
“反正是我的局，你就得听我的，他来定了。”Cherry偷笑，看着生气也像在犯可爱的PP，更加想气他。“刷他IG刷出什么名堂来没？”  
“没有！全是学习学习学习，工作工作工作，老土！无聊！”PP冲着BK的IG主页翻了个大白眼。“他居然已经开始工作了，那他还要出国干什么？还上什么学啊？”PP又对着手机自言自语。  
“人家肯定是有自己的梦想，哪像你。”  
“略略略。”PP无厘头地吐着舌头，心里暗暗跟那个BK较起了劲。

BK躺在家里的泳池边吹着夜风，脑子里也突然闪现出下午前座那人瞟他的一眼。BK打开IG搜索‘Cherry’，跳出来一堆叫Cherry的人，BK凭着记忆找到了对的头像，点进去开始有目的的翻阅。  
‘你怎么懒成这样？@pp.kritt’   
配图：PP躺在床上打游戏用脚去勾掉在地上的数据线。  
‘今天来吃久违的韩餐😍😍😍@pp.kritt’   
配图：PP卷了一个巨大无比的生菜包肉往嘴里送。  
‘他又来蹭饭了@pp.kritt’   
配图：PP和Cherry的家人在用餐。  
‘小酌一杯☺️晚安@pp.kritt’   
配图一：两杯红酒，中间摆着一个香薰蜡烛。  
配图二：Cherry端着红酒看着落地窗外的夜景。  
配图三：PP端着红酒看着落地窗外的夜景。  
……  
又往下刷了好几十条，几乎每隔两张单人照，就会有一条@那人的动态。BK锁上手机丢在一边，并没有点开那个‘@’。“他叫PP。”BK在心里念了两遍这名字。他没有给他俩的关系妄下定义，他这样的人，只相信眼见为实。  
即使是有风吹过的凉夜也带不走热带季风的燥。昏晕的月光下面，几天没有清洗的游泳池里散发着三氯胺的刺鼻味道，BK的心逐渐骚动起来，他闭上眼睛，浓黑的眉却像两把利剑撞在一起，鼻腔里传来慢慢急促呼吸声，分明就是想在闷稠的空气里寻找一份未知的特殊气味。

Cherry家里大得跟一个度假酒店一样，她最喜欢在家开派对了，喊上一堆叫不上名字的‘朋友’，大家一起借着酒劲‘交个心’，再切磋一下各自的十八般武艺，最后瘫倒在这房子的各个角落。  
“P，你看到Billkin了吗？他好像没来啊。”Cherry在花园里左右顾了好几圈都没发现BK的影子，这后花园也实在是大，光是用眼睛看可能还真的顾及不到每一块地。  
“啊？他没来吗？”PP坐在泳池边的沙发上和朋友一起喝着香槟。一听说BK这人好像没来，竟有些恍惚地跟着Cherry一起扫视了一遍。“你发个信息问问他呗。”  
Cherry正要给BK发信息问问他人在哪，就收到了BK的Line，“我今晚家里有应酬走不开，对不起喔，下次我会单独请你吃饭的🐶，玩得开心。”Cherry站在派对喧闹的声浪里，耳里却突然一阵安静，她盯着这条line发着小呆，‘喔’、‘单独’、‘🐶’，女生有时候就是无法抵抗这些不起眼的小细节。“好滴，明天补习班见吧。”Cherry回复。  
“喂，你问了吗？”PP挺直身板朝Cherry探了探头，一下子把她拉回嘈杂的派对。  
“他来不了了，有应酬。”Cherry凑近PP的耳朵，“他还说会单独补偿我一顿饭。”Cherry一副得意脸。  
PP很少有不知道怎么接话的时候，听到那人今晚不来，又说要约着Cherry单独出去吃饭，竟一时语塞，连自己都没有意识到那坐得笔直的身板立刻弯了下来。PP看着Cherry小女生般满意离开的背影，端起酒杯一口干了里面的香槟。PP掏出手机又一次点进那人的IG主页，“shit！”PP一不小心点开了BK的instory，心脏都跟着双手颤了颤，立刻叉了出去，“烦死了！看都看了，就视奸你怎么了！”PP再一次点开那个快拍，真的在应酬，穿着黑色西装正儿八经地坐在那里，脸部线条在灯光的勾勒下变得更加明朗优越。再仔细翻看那人的IG，几乎全是工作学习，难得有几条和家人一起旅行的动态。真是没什么好看的，这人难道真就这么无聊吗？可是为什么长了那样一张一点都不无聊的脸？PP觉得脑子里乱糟糟的，合上手机窝在沙发里看着天上的星星发呆，周围的人再闹腾他都听不见。

又是一夜宿醉。PP被Cherry叫醒（Cherry家有单独腾出一间房来特意给PP睡，一样，PP家也给Cherry腾了间房。）脑子钝钝的。“今天不想去上补习班了。”PP把半张脸埋在被子里发出沙哑的喃喃声。  
“干嘛啦？不舒服吗？”Cherry来到床边想摸摸PP的额头。  
“就不想去，头很痛。” PP故意躲开Cherry的手，整张脸藏进了被子。  
“那我不管你了，你自己好好的吧，正好我今晚要出去吃饭，省得还要送你回家。”   
“跟谁吃饭？”小脑袋猛地从被子里探出来，预感是那个人。  
“Billkin，他昨天很晚又给我发了信息。”Cherry捡起PP昨晚乱扔的衣服甩了甩灰，帮他放在床边。  
“哦。”果然是他，PP一听到这个名字就想起那个眼神，那张脸。也是见了鬼了，PP这二十年来见识交往过各种各样的男人女人，除了Cherry，从来没有因为谁改变过什么，换句话说，还没有人可以实实在在地牵住PP的思绪，更别提是个才认识了一下午，交换了两次眼神的人了。明明第一眼就没有好感，怎么就对他那么敏感呢？是因为又多看了一眼吗？玄学！“感觉又不痛了，我去外面晒晒太阳就好了，我要去上课！”PP从床上跳起来直奔洗手间。  
晒太阳？什么烂理由？“行，下楼等你。”Cherry太了解PP了，问都不用问就知道PP的头为什么突然就不痛了。PP很早之前和女孩子交往过，14岁的时候，那时候在初中，PP告诉Cherry自己和女孩子接吻的时候总会觉得不自在，试了无数次都是一样的感觉。后来长大遇到了第一任男朋友才意识到原来自己只对同性有反应。Cherry见过PP讨厌一个人的样子，也见过PP陷入爱情的样子。至于此刻的PP，像是第一眼就被那人下了降，无法接受又难以抗拒。

什么是一见钟情呢？有人说：每个人大脑深处都有一幅模糊的恋人画像，长路漫漫，我们带着这幅画像边走边看，直到有一天，现实生活中出现了跟这幅画极其相似的人，于是一股强烈的亲近之感涌上心头，这便是一见钟情。而歌词里是这么解释的'When I said I can see me in your eyes,you said you can see me in your bed.' 

BK是上了大学之后才有的初恋，那是一个和他一样满怀理想的女孩子，BK看她认真追逐梦想的样子就感觉像在照镜子，两个人在一起从没吵过架，图书馆里一起复习，约会吃饭，送她礼物，带她见朋友，接送她回家，礼貌吻别……唯独没有欲望。BK是个正常的男人，和谁都一样需要解决欲望和冲动，和她一起追梦很快乐，但也仅限于此。  
直到那天在补习班看见那个男生——PP。和他对视的第一秒身体就发出了信号，PP完全打破了BK对同性的认知，天生的猎人嗅到了与往常不同的味道，他不会徒然接近，却用眼神先将他包围、控制、侵占。

PP一下午都有点憋得慌，不敢回头，也不敢侧过脸和Cherry讲话，生怕一不小就会用余光瞄到某人。明明就想见他，见到了又不敢看。  
“你今天学得好认真啊。”Cherry凑近看了看PP的表情，第一次见他这么安静地低头背单词。  
“我每天都很认真。”PP没抬头，继续背单词。  
“你就装吧。”Cherry很小声地调侃。“今天晚上要和我一起去吗？”  
“不！要！”PP终于侧过脸，一脸正气地拒绝了Cherry。“他又没叫我。”PP低下头闷声嘀咕。  
“不要拉倒！”  
BK在后面一心二用，一边背单词一边偷听前桌的悄悄话，不过两人声音实在太小加上教室里背书声又吵，BK什么都没听见。但PP的表情倒是被BK的余光全部捕捉了下来，前天还带着敌意瞟我，今天连头都不敢动一动，分明是在躲我的眼神，这人多少有点问题。

“直接坐我的车去吧，吃完了我送你回家。”BK收完东西，走到Cherry和PP的课桌正前方，两只手一只撑在Cherry这边，另一只撑在PP那边，身体向着Cherry倾斜，狗狗眼直直看着还在收东西的Cherry。  
“好啊。那PP你就把我的车开回家吧，去我家回你家都行。”  
PP看到BK走到面前来心跳疯狂提速，呼吸紊乱，他靠得太近，以至于忘了上一秒是呼还是吸，只好把头钻到包里去假装找东西。Cherry居然还要在这时候要他回答这个可怜兮兮的问题，“嗯。”带着奶音的一声回应。“今晚还去你家睡。”像是故意说给谁听的。PP才不愿意多待一秒，说完就跑。他坐在车里看着那两个人从补习学校走出来，都已经聊得那么火热了吗，肩靠肩走在一起，不知道的还以为他俩是一对呢。看着那人的车开出了视线范围，PP还呆坐在车里没走，真不知道在吃谁的醋，好像不管吃谁的醋都不怎么合理，但就是非常不爽！非常！


	3. Chapter2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They say I’m gone too far this time.  
> 「他们都说我这次算是栽了」

Chapter2

Cherry一回家就到PP房里来。  
“还没睡吗？”  
PP不响，躺在床上端着手机看剧。从补习学校孤伶伶开车回来，连晚饭的胃口都没有了，黏在床上盯着屏幕看了一晚上的剧，其实根本就没看进去多少。满脑子都在想象Cherry和那人共进晚餐的样子。比如，那人绅士地帮Cherry把椅子拉开待她入座，点菜的时候问Cherry这个爱不爱吃那个喜不喜欢，边吃边了解着各自的人生……越想越多，越想越烦，哪还有什么睡意。  
“不理我走了。”  
“干什么去了啊这么晚才回来，就不怕被人骗了。”PP关掉手机坐起来。  
“吃完饭就去喝酒了，他叫了司机来开车。”Cherry坐上床去。  
“才认识多久就跟人家去喝酒，当心他没安好心！”  
“他人很好的，你怎么总是一副对他不爽的样子？”  
“有多好？怎么个好法？讲给我听听，一字一句都不要差！”PP的声音一句比一句娇。  
“你这一个晚上是不是就等着这会儿呢？早猜到了，就是特意来告诉你的。”PP的心思在Cherry眼里已经明显地不能再明显。“聊到你了。”Cherry停了停，看PP的反应，他把头一撇，假装望向窗外。“他问我你叫什么名字，我告诉他你叫PP，他说哦。他又问我们是不是大学同学，我说我们是好几年的好闺蜜。他说哦。”  
PP一边听一边把这两句对话在脑子里演了一遍，幻想那人得到答案后的表情和神态。PP转过头看着Cherry，“还有呢？”  
“没了，其余时间我们都在聊他。”  
PP略显失望。从第一次点进那人的IG开始PP就在猜，那家伙会不会也像自己一样偷偷视奸自己的IG，这两天PP还故意发了几张以前没发过的自拍。就算他不知道自己叫什么，也可以通过Cherry的IG找到自己。结果呢，那人连自己名字都还不知道，他就一点都不想认识自己吗？不应该啊？难道是自己的直觉出错了？（Chapter1里面BK通过Cherry的IG知道了PP的名字，但没有看他IG。）  
“他就问了这两个问题吗？”PP的语气低沉了些。  
“嗯。”Cherry看出PP不太开心了，也不再多讲。  
“行，无所谓，我又不关心他问了什么。看到你回来就好，我困了，你也洗洗睡吧。”PP直接拉起被子躺下。  
“他的事也不关心吗？”  
PP从被窝里伸出手把灯一关。  
“那你睡吧，我走了。”Cherry轻轻离开房间。  
等听到房门被关上，PP掏出手机点开那人的IG，怕也不怕了，他知道就让他知道去，就怕他不知道呢！（IG快拍可以看到浏览过的人）PP点开那人的快拍：是他和Cherry的合照，两人一人端着杯红酒坐在吧台上，照片的左下角小小地写着‘补习班认识的新朋友，是个美女哦’。哼！为了发个快拍还特意叫人帮拍合照，真是做作！刚认识几天呢就成朋友了，他这朋友的权限可真够宽呢！还美女，那也是我的人，跟他有什么关系！PP又点开了那人的关注列表，在搜索栏里输入‘Cherry’，果然，他们互关了。

今天去上补习班，PP计划着要给那人一点‘颜色’看看！  
“干嘛突然挽手？”下了车PP突然抓住Cherry的手紧紧挽在自己的胳膊肘里。  
“又不是没挽过，今天就想挽，不行吗？”  
“你又犯什么病？”Cherry拿他没办法，但语气却宠溺，还有些许母性泛滥的味道。  
走进教室，眼瞧着所有人都来了，就唯独想要表演给他一个人看的那位观众还没来，PP在心里给自己翻了个白眼——蠢死了！  
刚坐下那人便来了，什么运气！PP掐着时间点往Cherry身上一靠，用耳朵在Cherry的肩上像猫一样蹭来蹭去，发出咕咕的闷哼。  
“Hi。”BK像见老朋友一样对着Cherry甜笑，他抿着嘴，可爱又性感。一阵温柔的木质香调从PP身边轻抚而过，PP的心掉进了胃里。第二次给自己翻白眼——丢死人了！  
“Hi。”Cherry突然变得柔弱起来。  
“Hi。”PP故意学着Cherry的语气笑她。  
“你到底什么毛病？”Cherry的态度一百八十度大转弯，果然有对比就存在伤害。  
“哼！我昨晚失眠了！”PP啪的一掌打在Cherry的腿上。  
“怎么就失眠了？”Cherry也啪的一掌打在PP的腿上。“哈！难道是因为Bill……”  
“哦咦！闭嘴吧你！”PP一把捂住Cherry的嘴，余光不自觉往后坐跑，看见那人缓缓上扬的嘴角，PP的心直接在胃里被蠕动翻搅。第三次白眼——一败涂地！  
PP这次真是栽了。

“我想知道他的一切，他那天都跟你说了什么，你们每天都在Line上面聊些什么，我全都要知道。”PP坐在车里，情绪稳定，语气平淡。  
“怎么了今天？受刺激了？”  
“明明什么都知道你还要问！我今天蠢透了！你帮帮我会死啊！”PP突然激动，真想狠狠哭一通。先招惹的人是他，被捉弄的却是自己。可是再仔细想想，他什么都没做啊，甚至到昨天他才知道自己的名字，仅此而已，除了那个勾走自己理智的眼神，又能责怪他什么呢？到头来是自己捉弄自己，说不定人家只是盯着自己想别的事情而已，难道是自作多情了吗？难道他从没把自己放在心上吗？电影里互相一见钟情的浪漫故事哪会轮到自己呢，也许这只是一厢情愿罢了。“可是我好像真的有点喜欢他。”PP还是哭了，没有任何办法，就只能坦白，只敢委屈。只是有点喜欢吗？PP也谈过那么三四个男朋友，每一次都爱得彻彻底底，觉得对方就是那个可以和自己捆绑一辈子的爱人。但这次完全不一样了，自己喜欢上了一个只两次失败眼神交触的人，关于他真实的一切，PP一无所知。只觉得他糟糕又自大，无趣又做作，可是他真的很帅，狗狗眼很无辜，他的酒窝很可爱，喉结很性感，他闻起来很香，看起来超坏！就是他，让自己一下坠落凡尘，如堕烟海……PP抱着膝盖，抖动着肩膀泪如倾盆，实在楚楚可怜。  
“好啦好啦，对不起嘛，我也只是猜测，我又不确定，你也没跟我明说，我只好慢慢试探着问你咯。”PP很少这样痛心拔脑，Cherry也没怎么见过他哭得这么伤心，只能小心翼翼地安慰着。Cherry也同样觉得委屈，以前总是Cherry失恋了抱着PP哭得死去活来，这次换作PP喜欢上了一个如此遥远又不确定的人，不知道是害怕PP远离自己，还是心疼他还没爱就受伤的心，Cherry也跟着PP啜泣起来。

回到家里，眼睛已经哭肿的两个人坐在床上面对着面，Cherry把Billkin的所有事，这个人，他的性格和家庭、工作和学习、梦想和打算，所有BK和她说过的，全都一字不爽地告诉了PP。  
“你们居然已经聊得这么深入了。”PP含着没掉完的眼泪，笑着看了看脸已经哭得通红的Cherry，抱着她说：“对不起，不该朝你大吼大叫，我太着急了。”  
Cherry在PP的怀里又继续哭下去，除了委屈，更多的，是怕PP误会。她不是那样的人，至少对PP不会。她不会利用Billkin让PP吃醋，也不会阻拦PP任何可以去爱的机会。  
可是非常喜欢一个人的时候又有什么办法可以完全自控呢……这三个少男少女，不过是为了喜欢的人各怀心事，哪有什么对错呢？  
彻底地了解了Billkin，PP似乎被迷得更晕了。BK并不是自己凭空想象的那般，原来他是那样一个有梦有勇有趣的人。换作是以前或是别人，PP可能会不屑地说一句'那又怎样，与我无关'，然后将梦想两个字丢进垃圾桶。可现在这人变成了BK出现在他眼前，PP却找不到任何嫌弃的理由，甚至心里有了更多的爱慕之情。不可否认，PP已经无可救药地喜欢上了Billkin，但PP知道，BK不似以前那些旧男人，PP对BK的感觉也不同于往日恋爱那般盲目和冲动，他想认真对待这份喜欢，即使不确定对方的想法，但PP有自信让BK感受到这个信号。他一直都是那个没有明天的小赖皮，只不过多了一个能牵住他心绪的人，一个也许会改变他的人……

Cherry的手机突然响了起来，正是BK。Cherry看了看PP的眼色接了电话，打开了免提。  
“Hi Cherry，我是Billkin，没有打扰到你吧？”  
“没有。”  
“明天补习班不上课，你有时间吗？你和你的…闺蜜。”  
Cherry和PP四目相对，“有什么事吗？”  
“想请你们吃顿饭，顺便认识一下你的闺蜜…PP，我们都同班这么多天了，还没正式说过一句话呢。”电话那头的声音温柔地像一盘细沙一样撒在PP的耳里，心里，从头到脚都绵绵的，痒痒的。这是PP第一次听到BK喊自己的名字。  
“好啊，明天我们应该都有空，到时候你把地址发给我，我们开车过去。”Cherry推了推出神的PP。  
“不用开车，我会来接你们的，那个地方会有点远，是我一个叔叔开的度假山庄，我担心你们开车过去会累。”PP持续陷入这蜜柔的嗓音里，只知道明天要和某人见面，紧张又期待。  
正想着他，他就打来了电话，PP反复回味，脸上不自觉地浮起一个恍惚暧昧的笑容，整颗心都踏在九层云上。他终于想要认识自己……爱还不知何时才能开始，PP的心却早已沉溺其中。


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「如果你和我是同样的心意 那今天不要离开  
> 不要问为什么非你不可  
> 只要你待在我的身边」——《Stay》

Chapter 3

“P，你好了吗？Billkin说他快到了。”Cherry在楼下催促着。  
“马上啦。”PP对着满柜子的香水纠结，拿起一个放下一个，都不满意，最后还是用了平时最常喷的Tom Ford白日之水——刚喷上身，前调里能收获到一些喧嚣和浮动，葛缕子、柠檬、白花，还有些许开心果。

今天的天气格外好，天空碧澄，纤云不染，昨日的小忧愁被阳光晒化，此刻的PP，就只有恼人的心动和粉色的紧张。

“Hi，这里。”BK从驾驶室后座摇下车窗。  
“早上好，麻烦你们了，离得这么远还来接我们。”Cherry走向副驾驶，示意PP去后座。  
“Hi。”PP坐上车，很小声地和BK打招呼，他今天依旧很帅，all black永远是他的最爱，一片黑色里透着昨天熟悉的木质香调，温柔又可靠。PP情不自禁地往BK的方向挪了一点点。  
“早。“BK看了一眼PP，白色T恤、白色阔腿裤、白色帆布鞋，阳光下，衣服的轮廓被射出了金边，像是迎着圣光，他是夺目的一片纯白。  
“这位你是认识的Cherry，就是上次载你回来的师傅。”BK又转向前去和Cherry说话。  
“嗯，辛苦你了师傅，一大早开这么远的路。”Cherry礼貌的问候着。  
“没事的，BK少爷特意交代了，Cherry小姐是他的朋友，都是应该做的。”司机师傅笑答。  
“开一点天窗吧师傅，今天天气很好。”BK吩咐着。  
PP也打开了自己一侧的窗户吹风。  
光从天窗里洒进来，盖在皮肤上，热热的，闪着金光，细风从窗外吹进来，把PP的味道卷去了BK的鼻腔里——椰奶慢慢溢出来，在依兰的烘托下，愈发温暖。遥远的私人岛屿，四季如夏，时光悠然，温润的琥珀被骄阳灼炼释放诱人的优雅气息，与奢璨骄阳嬉戏间，纷繁香料肆意交织，性感芬芳随之满溢。（摘自Tom Ford官网）  
BK低下头假装看手机，用余光扫着PP的样子——他趴在窗沿上看风景，身体倾斜着，柔美的线条和诱人的椰香，BK的眼睛微闭，合上手机，仰头睡去。  
PP从上车开始就期待着BK会和寒暄些什么，却只等到一句‘早’，和一个敷衍的眼神。PP有些失落，但还有机会，今天有一整天的时间和他相处，可以和他说很多很多话。

接近一个小时的颠簸终于到了这个度假山庄，一下车就吹到了咸咸的海风。  
“好大。”连PP都下意识感叹。去过很多度假村，还没见过这么大的——数不清的小别墅像花瓣一样一圈圈地簇着，中间一栋最高最大的主楼，正对着大海，大概有七八层的样子。  
“嗯，这是我叔叔很多年前做的投资，我也跟着这个项目学了很多，本来是一块废地，后来决定建一个度假山庄，没想到这几年越做越好，人越来越多。主楼里什么都有，KTV、网吧、健身房、温泉、餐厅、酒吧…可以随便玩，玩累了住一夜都行，不用担心，想要什么都会有。”BK带着Cherry和PP走进去。  
“还有……别的朋友呀？”Cherry看了眼PP。  
“对啊，本来就打算叫着我那些朋友一起来玩一玩的，正好认识了你们，就一起叫上了。没事的，他们都很好相处。”  
Cherry又不是不喜欢交新朋友，social是她的专长，她只是担心PP会不开心。  
PP不说话，只是跟着走。  
“Kin Kin！”一个女生从大厅里跑出来，一把抱住BK，“怎么才来，我们都到了很久了。”  
“我去接了补习班的朋友，呐，这是Cherry，大美女哦，这是…PP，他们是闺蜜。”BK给他们互相介绍着。“Joy，我们两家是世交，从小就认识了，有她在你们今天绝对不会无聊。”BK的酒窝越笑越深。“今天很漂亮嘛，还穿了裙。”他搂着那女生光滑白皙的肩，竟然没有绅士手。  
和Cherry黑长直的性感御姐完全不同，那女生一副俏皮可爱模样，齐肩短发配着空气刘海，吊带的碎花连衣裙被风吹得摆来摆去，露出细直的腿。和BK站在一起就只到他肩膀那里，小鸟依人的个子，会激起很多男生的保护欲。

有些人表面看着乖，私下，谁都猜不知道呢。

PP立刻把Cherry搂进怀里，“跟我们俩好像啊。”  
“是啊，BK有一个这么好的青梅竹马，怎么从来没和我提起过呢。”Cherry也故意往PP肩上靠，不知道是配合PP做戏，还是在气Billkin这人艳福不浅。  
“快进去和大家打招呼吧，等好久了。”Joy不理会PP和Cherry的戏，拉着BK往大厅里走。  
“这女的一看就不是什么省油的灯。”PP小声说。  
“我倒觉得Billkin这人确实不是什么好人。”Cherry的脸一下子沉了下去。“什么都跟我说了，就没告诉我身边有这么一个女的。”  
“哟，前几天是谁说他人好的？”PP调侃着。“而且人家也没有义务告诉你嘛。”  
“你个没良心的！替你担心都不知道！再看吧！为你祈祷他是个好人！”Cherry推开PP往主楼里走。  
“我知道你担心我，你等等我嘛！”PP小步追着。  
BK真的叫了一堆的朋友，男女各半，加起来得有个二十来号人。  
“他朋友可真多啊。”Cherry用肩顶了顶PP。  
“能有你多？”  
“你怎么老帮他说话呢？你个见色忘友的东西！”Cherry打了下PP的脑袋。  
“谁让你不是个男的！你要是个男的，这么好看的小脸蛋早就被我亲碎了！”  
PP的话一下子扎进Cherry心里，但她不想破坏今天的好气氛，“你这嘴巴我早晚有一天要把它给缝上！滚蛋！”  
BK看到PP和Cherry在人群的远处打闹，招手示意他们过去。  
“给你们介绍，这些都是我的朋友，我们认识很久了，一些是同学，还有一些是我爸爸朋友的孩子。他们人都很好。”BK为自己有这么多朋友而自豪。“这是我补习班的朋友，今天和我们一起玩。”

一个人朋友多，要么说明他对人真诚善良，幽默有趣，大家都愿意和他相处。要么说明这人就是个玩咖，到处认识各种狐朋狗友，只要能聊上一句喝上一杯的都被他当作朋友。

“真是看不懂他了。”Cherry嘀咕着。  
PP虽然表面一脸＇无所谓，很正常'的样子，但心里还是摸不着头脑——昨天听Cherry说的那个人怎么和今天看到的这人不太一样呢？他到底有几副面孔啊？

“你们随便坐吧，这桌子太大。”BK带着朋友来到餐厅。  
“Kin Kin，我要和你坐。”Joy揪住BK的胳膊，像是有人要抢她玩具似的。  
“行行行。”BK随意拉开一把椅子入座。  
PP见状，拉着Cherry就往BK正对面的位置去。“我们坐这吧。”PP的声音故意高了一个调。  
吃饭的时候，PP大胆地偷看着BK，二十人的大圆桌，就是光明正大盯着他看也随时能躲掉。BK一直在和身边人讲话，那个Joy，她真是有说不完的话，很久没见了吗？从坐下到现在一张嘴叭叭叭就没停过。“八婆！”  
“你说谁呢？”Cherry和另一边的帅哥聊得火热，转过头才发现PP正无聊地拿着筷子到处乱戳。  
“不是你，撩你的帅哥去吧！”PP委屈——你们一个个都不要理我算了！  
“饱了。”PP重重放下筷子，想故意引起某人注意。  
“喂，才吃到一半呢！”Cherry拽住PP，压着嗓子，“别耍小脾气，这么多人呢，又不是家里。”  
“你想吃你吃吧，我吃不下去。”PP甩开Cherry的手走出去。  
“喂…你等等我！”Cherry追了出去。

“说出来吧，这里就只有我。”Cherry追着PP来到海边。  
PP朝主楼方向望着什么。  
“他不会跟出来的，不要幻想偶像剧了，人家一直在和那个Joy聊天呢。”  
“哼！我就是搞不懂了，明明说的是请我们俩吃饭，明明说的是要和我正式认识一下，什么跟什么嘛！来了那么多人，好凑一场足球比赛了！”PP撒起娇来，脸颊粉粉的，“那个Joy是哪来的话痨啊，跟几百年没见一样，品味真够差的！”  
“那你就打算在这待着不回去吃了？”  
“不吃不吃不吃！你也不许回去吃！陪我陪我陪我！”  
“陪你陪你陪你，那你下午也不准备和他们一起玩了？”  
“下午的事下午再说，我就不相信，一直看不到我们他不会来找！”PP小得意的翘起下巴，觉得自己想了个‘好办法’。

“你们在哪？不回来吃了吗？”才一会儿，Cherry就收到了BK的消息。  
“他已经在找我们了，不回去吗？”Cherry问PP。  
“不去！”PP闭着眼睛躺在沙滩椅上。  
“真有你的。”Cherry跟着挨饿，很想把PP揍一顿，但还是在给他的爱情支着招，“我跟他说了，你不太舒服，你猜他会来找我们吗？”  
“随便！”PP继续嘴硬——明明就很期待。  
“你们在这啊。怎么了？哪里不舒服了？”Billkin真的从主楼里跑出来。  
PP刚才还耍脾气呢，一看到BK就立刻怂了，“就是吃多胃不太好受，马上就好了。”——嘴比脑子快，编了一个很烂的破理由。  
“都没怎么吃呢，怎么会呢？要去找医生看一下吗？这里有个小医院的。”BK走到PP的沙滩椅边直接坐下，俯视着PP。  
PP几乎要窒息——救命！怎么说坐就坐啊！  
“脸色好像确实不太好看。”BK继续盯着PP——就是想让他紧张。  
“我好像有点饿了，我要上去吃了，Billkin，摆脱你帮我看着他，我太饿了！”这种氛围，Cherry一秒都呆不下去了。  
“喂！诶！你回来！”PP像是四肢被禁锢了，躺在那里一动不敢动，只能看着Cherry匆匆逃走的背影。PP为自己祈祷——千万不要再丢脸了！  
“是因为菜不好吃吗？可以跟我说。”BK把手撑在PP的腿边，语气比刚才还要再温柔一百倍。  
“不是。”PP尝试着接住BK的眼神，只两秒就难以呼吸，把头转向别处。  
“走，我带你去吃点不一样的，正好我也还没饱。”BK抓着PP的手背。  
PP起身，手比脑子快，竟本能的反手牵住了BK，又立刻放开，心快要跳出来，眼睛不知道还能往哪里躲。“对…对不起。”  
BK也有些恍惚，一时间忘了要站起来。“没事，跟我走吧。”

两人一前一后走着，谁也不跟谁说话，似乎都在回味刚刚那一秒钟的牵手。  
来到一个吃面的地方。  
“你去坐着吧，我来帮你点，绝对好吃。”BK拍拍PP的背。

“Cherry都跟你说了我些什么？”BK问。  
“也没什么，就是一些乱七八糟的。”这张桌子太小，面对面坐着，能清楚看到他喉结的吞咽动作。PP没有办法用大脑思考问题。  
“乱七八糟？”BK笑，“你看我IG了吗？”  
“怎么了？”PP一惊，干嘛突然问这个。  
“你看了我的instory，两次，对吗。”  
PP有种被当场处刑的绝望，手使劲挠着后脑勺，头快钻到桌子底下去了。  
“指纹。”BK拿起PP的手机，让他输指纹。  
“干嘛？”PP照做。  
“关注我啊，以后就可以直接在首页上视奸我了。”BK点开PP的IG，找到自己，点击关注。  
PP愣住，一边无法理解对面这男人的臭屁行为，一边竟然觉得自己有种被喜欢的人特殊控制的兴奋——男人，你究竟有几幅面孔等着我去发现？PP骇笑，“谢谢你哦。”  
“嗯嗯，不谢。”BK没皮没脸地回答着。“你喜欢Lisa啊？屏保全是她。”  
“嗯啊。”——这老古董居然还认识女团呢！“你居然知道BLACKPINK。”  
“听说过，但我喜欢Jisoo，因为漂亮。”BK接过端上来的面，想把第一口给PP，“快尝尝，肯定不骗你。”  
“肤浅！”——坏了！喜欢Jisoo的八成都是直男！  
“谁会不喜欢美女！”BK毫不掩饰，“好不好吃嘛！”  
“好吃好吃。”PP心里咯噔一下——他倒是挺直接，不会真的是个直男吧，求求了，不要嘛！  
“敷衍！”  
“真的好吃！要不我再吃几口给你看。”PP准备去抢BK碗里的面。  
“不给了不给了，我还要吃，你吃你自己的。”BK拿开自己的碗。  
PP看着眼前这个臭屁又有很可爱的男人，终于能和他舒服地说话了，管他有几幅面孔，反正很喜欢。

吃完面走回去。  
“下去他们要去唱歌，晚上去泡温泉，再喝点酒，要不，你和Cherry也留下来住一夜吧？”BK面对着PP，倒着走路。  
“我们什么都没带，我倒还好，女孩子会很不方便，还是不要了。”PP其实很想留下，但心里还是想着Cherry的。  
“你对Cherry很好。”  
“她对我也很好，这是互相的。”PP终于敢看着BK的眼睛，像在说给他听。  
“嗯，所有感情都是互相的，你在乎他，他也会在乎你，对方都是感觉得到的。”BK转过身和PP并肩。“为什么这么喜欢Lisa？为什么这么喜欢BlackPink？”BK突然转开话题。  
“因为漂亮。”PP故意学BK的话。  
“你才不是，少来了。”  
“就是喜欢吧，追星和喜欢一个人一样啊，没有理由的，看缘分看感觉，她们所有的歌我都喜欢，快的慢的，这就是感觉对了吧。”  
“那你现在对谁有感觉？”BK转头看向PP。  
PP定住，勇敢迎上BK的视线，血液再一次在身体里乱舞，差一秒就快要冲破头颅。“我有感觉有什么用，他又没有。”  
“你又没问。”这次是BK先躲开了。  
两人走到了主楼里。

“你想住一夜再走吗？”PP找到Cherry。  
“我想呢…刚刚他们说晚上去泡温泉，我想去呢，可以吗？”Cherry原来早有住一夜的打算。  
可是刚才BK的那句话让PP又一次慌了神。‘你又没问。’是他知道自己暗恋他吗？知道为什么不直接回应呢？是要自己主动问的意思吗？还是自己又在自作多情？PP又不敢见他了，无论出于哪一种原因，都让PP觉得丢脸和委屈，实在不知道怎么继续下去——暗恋真的好累。“不如你在这里住，我先回去，可以吗？”  
“啊，是他又怎么你了吗？”Cherry失望，又担心PP会不开心。  
“他没有，他带我去吃了面，他很好。”PP脸上失了笑意。  
“那你这是怎么了，脸色又不好看。”  
“我再考虑考虑，你不用管我，想留就留吧，开心点。”

“谁看到PP和Cherry了”BK在这个巨大的KTV里找了一圈没找到PP和Cherry。  
没人看见。  
BK走出去问服务员，终于在某间小包厢找到了他们。  
“你们怎么在这里啊，不去和大家一起吗？”  
Cherry向BK飞去一个眼神，告诉他PP心情不好。  
“那我先去和他们玩咯。”Cherry离开，这次PP没有叫住她。  
“在听什么？为什么在歌房还要带耳机听歌？”BK坐到PP身边，很近很近。  
“随便听什么。”PP缩成一团坐在那，没有目的的看着手机。  
“给我听听嘛。”BK小心翼翼拿下PP的一只耳机，放在自己耳里。  
PP没有拒绝，任由心脏狂跳，呼吸紊乱，反正在这昏暗狭小的房间里，他也看不到自己的表情。  
“又是她们的歌啊，心情不好还听这么快的歌？”  
“我没有心情不好。”  
“是因为我说的话吗？”BK叹了口气。  
“什么话，你今天对我说了很多话，不太记得了。”  
“我说那句话，是因为我和你一样，并不确定，他到底有没有感觉。”BK看向PP。  
PP使劲咽着口水，“如果他有呢？”PP也看向BK。  
“那就试着互相接触。”  
“怎么接触。”  
暧昧的氛围达到极点，BK的脸慢慢贴近PP，BK用鼻子划过PP的脸颊，早上的白日之水还残留着一丝余香，“这个香水好久啊。”BK从嘴里呼出热气。  
PP颤了颤身体，“什么好久？”  
BK的鼻子嗅着PP淡淡玫瑰味的唇瓣，从下巴开始亲吻，一下，两下，三下……“我说我好久。”  
PP的身体像过电般战栗，脑子里早已在幻想和BK躺在一张床上的样子，“我今晚想留下住。”  
“你说什么？”BK的唇已经快要贴上PP的唇。  
“我要留下。”PP已经没有力气再多说什么，只能吐出娇柔的气音，BK把PP的情绪调到了最高潮。  
终于四唇相碰，billkin轻轻捧着pp柔嫩的脸颊，贪婪地呼吸着PP身上的椰奶甜香，闭上眼舔舐着唇上的两瓣柔软，好像绵绵的云在齿间融化，香甜满溢。

“点首歌。”  
“什么？”  
“自己看歌词。”

네 향기는 달콤한 felony  
你的香气是甜蜜的犯罪  
어두운 밤이 날 가두기 전  
在黑暗的夜晚将我困住之前  
내 곁을 떠나지마  
不要离开我的身边  
아직 날 사랑하니  
你仍然爱我吗  
내 맘과 같다면 오늘은 떠나지마  
如果你与我是同样的心意 那今天不要离开  
굳이 너여야만 하는 이유는 묻지마  
不要问为什么非你不可  
그저 내 곁에 stay with me  
只要你待在我的身边 

——《Stay》


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 你难道不需要我吗？  
> 我好像深陷其中 无法自拔了

“把手机给我。”PP伸手。  
“干嘛？”BK一边掏出手机解锁。  
“跟你学哒，回关我IG，别光想着占我便宜。”  
“还要干嘛？”  
“Cherry说你喜欢唱歌，看看你平时都听什么歌。”PP很自然的躺下，枕在BK腿上。“这个人是谁？全是他的歌？”  
“这是一个英国的乐队啦，The 1975，嗯，我比较喜欢乐队之类的。”BK挪着姿势，为了让PP躺得舒服点。  
“Hummm…一首都不感兴趣！”PP抿嘴摇着头——歌单也全是old fashion，不愧是老古董。“大叔品味！”PP笑。  
“切！你懂个屁！不听还给我！”BK抢回手机。

“那我们现在是怎样？”PP在暗处不知疲倦地仰视着BK的脸——这男人该死的帅，怎么看都不够。  
“什么怎样？”BK的手指游走在PP细嫩柔美的脸颊上。  
“我们的关系啊。”  
“我们的关系…就是继续互相接触啊。”BK说得像句玩笑话。  
“什么互相接触？我是说，我们现在难道不是在一起了吗？”PP预感不对。  
“我们……不就是一个吻吗？不是接了吻就要成为恋人的啊…我的意思是…现在还不能立刻承诺你什么啊…这需要时间啊。”  
PP坐起来看着BK的眼睛，“那刚刚…那个吻…什么都不算是吗？”  
“我不是那个意思，刚刚那个吻…就是在接触啊，我们离对方更近了一步不是吗？”BK解释着自己的想法——他不喜欢在任何暧昧的情绪下做任何冲动不负责任的决定，这就是Billkin。  
“那怎样才算成为恋人呢？上床吗？”PP的情绪又开始被BK操控着。  
“我也不是那个意思，这一切都需要时间和双方的慎重考虑啊。”BK很难说明白——他越是在乎的事情，越加不会草率，和做投资一样，越是至关重要的项目，越要放长线钓大鱼，中途不容许有一丝意外。  
“我知道你什么意思了，我给你时间，我愿意和你继续下去，我喜欢你，但在这期间，你也别想过多干涉我会干什么，因为你刚刚说了，接吻也不一定是恋人，我学会了，谢谢。”PP的眼睛在暗中闪着泪光。如果换作别人，PP早就拍拍屁股走人——谢谢下一个了，就是对BK才肯这样无限纵容和心软，甚至他的话已经让自己非常灰心了，但还是喜欢他。  
“你别想得太偏执…”BK抓住PP的手不放，心里也不是滋味，BK何尝不想做个不顾一切的浪子啊，但这怎么可能呢？父母二十几年的悉心栽培就是想让BK成为一个完全用理性来思考的金融才子。谁都不是他，谁也不会懂。  
“放心，我今晚还是会留下来的，我也不会生你的气，毕竟我们不是恋人嘛。”PP推开BK的手，看了他几秒，起身走出歌房。  
BK一个人呆坐了很久，家里的事、工作、学习，本就够他费神的了，如今又出现了PP，他的确很重要，BK确定自己喜欢他，可是其他事情也一样重要等着BK去处理，BK实在无法排序。

PP一个人跑去了海边，又没去和大家吃晚饭，也没有告诉Cherry，手机开着飞行模式，就想一个人静静地坐。天色已经渐渐开始暗了，太阳一点一点从头上往下掉，掉进海的那边去，把一片碧透的旖旎染成了昏黄，PP的心也是如此。他翻找着The 1975的歌，插起耳机听起来。

“你就是PP吗？”  
PP听了一会歌几乎快要睡着在海边，隐约听见身后有人喊着自己。摘了一边的耳机回头望，一个混血似的男人站在身后，“你是？”  
“Win，Billkin的朋友，我们一起做生意的，很熟。”  
“Hi，PP，他补习班的朋友。”PP看着那人走近——大约和自己同龄的样子，蓄着一头蓬松的金棕色卷毛，炭灰色的连帽卫衣加上黑色紧身牛仔裤，袖口拉到手臂中间，小臂的肌肉线条性感流畅。浅棕色的眼睛深邃有神，鼻梁高挺，嘴唇性感，脸颊间散着不怎么明显的雀斑，标准西方人面相。个子也很高，至少比自己高了一个头。PP不由在心里喜悦：'又是一个帅哥！'报复性地竟主动问起话来，“你长得好像一个明星！”  
“谁？”Win挨着PP坐下来。  
“Shawn Mendes”PP笑起来。  
“哈？第一次有人这么说，那我应该谢谢你。”那人也跟着笑。  
“你是外国人？还是？”  
“混血，妈妈是泰国人，爸爸是美国人，爸爸在泰国做生意认识了妈妈，我从小就在泰国长大。”  
“哦。”PP想了想还能再聊些什么，“今天来了太多人，我都还没认全，没注意到你，不好意思。”  
“没关系啊，我注意到你了。”如果眼神能按酒种分类的话，那Win的眼神就是一杯96度的生命之水，看得人就要烧起来。“你在…听歌？心情不好？”  
“没有，就是听听歌。”PP回过神来，自己是和BK赌气才跑了出来的。  
“唱歌和晚餐的时候都没看见你，BK和你的闺蜜都在找你，你们吵架了？”Win往后一躺，陷在沙子里。  
“我们有什么架好吵的，本来就不熟。”PP诧异，这人怎么对自己的事观察地那么仔细。  
“想去喝一杯吗？光听歌是没用的。”Win发出邀请。  
“也行。”PP正愁着和BK的这股闷气没地方发泄，老天就派来一个帅哥，不用白不用！

“喝点什么？烈的？还是温柔一点的？”Win问。  
“烈的。”PP在昏暗的光线里愈加延续着自己的情绪。  
“好，那我们直接来瓶纯的？Whiskey?”Win的眼神并不善良。  
“好。”PP的酒量的确很好，但也架不住和一个混血拼一整瓶纯威士忌啊。人在气头上就是容易冲动。

一杯接一杯，还好，没有坏事发生，两个人只是简单的认识了一下，重要的事情，PP小笨蛋一句都没说。  
“终于找到你们了！我电话都打爆了没人接！这是喝了多少啊？”酒还剩一点点就到底了，Cherry终于找到了这里，“你谁啊？”Cherry搂着PP要醉没醉的头。  
“Win，也是BK的朋友，我们在海边碰到的，他心情不好，我就带他喝两杯咯。”Win倒是一点都没什么要紧。  
“他还没吃晚饭你怎么就带他来喝酒啊！算了，我也不认识你，我先带他回去睡觉了！”Cherry顾不上再费嘴。  
“要帮忙吗？”  
“不要不要，我可以。”Cherry拦住那男人想要伸过来搀PP的手。

“谁啊那人？”Cherry质问。  
“没谁啊，海边碰到的，人家请我喝酒不行吗？”PP带着醉意撒娇，但还算清醒。  
“是BK让我来找你的，又怎么了你们？”  
“是嘛，那他为什么不自己来找我？”PP借着酒劲想到BK，忍不住想哭。  
“唉，回去再说吧，搞不懂你俩！”

“怎么说？晚上谁来看着他？”Cherry把PP扶回他们今晚住的别墅，Billkin和Joy在里面等着。  
“一共就两个房间，我来吧，你也不方便。”BK看着PP抱着Cherry不放手，心疼又生气，低声对Cherry说。  
“可是Kin Kin…”Joy正要说什么。  
“不～～～要！”PP好娇一声，“我要和Cherry一起睡！”  
“干嘛啦！别发酒疯！”Cherry拍拍着PP的背。  
“干嘛啦！又不是没睡过！”PP的声音愈加诱人，抱着Cherry晃来晃去，站都站不稳。  
“那还是你来吧Cherry，Joy你住另一个房间，我去别的地方睡。”BK说完立刻转身离开，没有多看PP一眼。  
“Kin Kin…我…”Joy又没说完，BK出门走了。  
“那我们也回房间了，拜拜。”Cherry象征性打完招呼。

“好啦，戏过了，说说吧，怎么回事啊？”  
“就是那个叫Win的想请我喝酒嘛。”PP往床上一趴。  
“我没说那个人，那个人的事明天再算账！我现在说Billkin。”Cherry也躺下来。  
PP不讲话。  
“怎么了嘛，他说不喜欢你？”  
“我们接吻了。”PP把脸埋进枕头里。  
“真的假的！那不很好嘛，说明他也很喜欢你啊。”Cherry惊得侧过身看着PP。  
“他说接吻不算什么，我们还什么都不是。”PP要哭，声音摩挲着。  
“他不会是个海王吧？”  
PP一头滚进Cherry怀里哭闹起来，“我好像完全不受控制了，就是好喜欢好喜欢他，满脑子都是他，走路会想他，吃饭想他，喝酒想他，听歌也想他，睁眼闭眼全是他的样子和他身上的味道，干什么都是他，根本做不了别的事了……”  
“好啦好啦，喜欢一个人都是这样的啊。”  
“他就不是这样的！他给我的感觉好像也不是那么喜欢我啊，明明是他先来亲我的！亲完又说我们什么都不是，我已经要疯了，他说要我给他时间，我当然会给啊！我哪敢不答应他，我只能任他摆布，可是他这样好贱啊！” PP把眼泪鼻涕全蹭在Cherry衣服上了。  
Cherry搂着拍着，胸口阵阵温热，感受到PP陷入恋爱的体温让Cherry悸动不已，暧昧地揉着PP的头发吻了吻，“呕，你是喝了多少酒啊味道这么重！洗澡去！”

“Cherry姐姐…”Joy突然闯进来，撞见PP正蜷缩在Cherry的怀里颤抖着身体。“啊…那个…不好意思，我不知道你们在…”  
“在什么呀在！你妈没教过你进别人房间要敲门吗！还有！不要叫我姐！”Cherry吓得努力坐起来，被PP揪着不放。“有事吗你？”  
“那个…热水器怎么开啊，我不会弄…”Joy不太敢惹Cherry。  
“你去房间等着我吧，马上来。”Cherry先把Joy赶出了这个尴尬的房间。“好啦，我先去帮她弄一下热水器，你也给我洗澡去！臭死了！”Cherry把PP从身上扒开。  
“呜呜呜呜…我还是好难过，你快点回来…”PP泪眼朦胧着，滞滞地望着Cherry。  
“知道啦。”Cherry离开房间。

“Cherry姐姐，你们刚才…”Joy的八卦劲和她的长相很配。  
“我说了！不要叫我姐！干嘛，就许你和Billkin搂来搂去的，我们不能抱一抱吗？”Cherry还击。  
“我看你们可没有抱一抱那么简单哦。”Joy发出让人讨厌的嗲音继续八卦着，“再说了，我和Kin Kin可跟你们不一样，我们是迟早要结婚的。”  
“你说什么？”Cherry闻声从卫生间走出来。“为什么他要和你结婚？”  
“整个曼谷金融圈都在等着我们两家结亲呢，你说为什么。”Joy骄傲地从Cherry身边走过，即将露出狐狸的真实面目，“弄好了吗，Cherry姐姐？”  
“好了。”Cherry五味杂陈，久久不动。  
“姐姐，真心的跟你说吧，如果你想喜欢Kin Kin的话呢，还是趁早不要这么做，到时候受伤的只会是你自己，即使不是我，Kin Kin的家人也是不会同意你的。”Joy的表情更加坏的放肆，“我看了BK和你出去喝酒的Instory，知道那个会所是谁的吗？我家的。他也不只带你一个人去过那里，今天你也见到了，他的朋友多到你应付不过来的。工作和学习之余，随便借个谁放松放松罢了，他这样的人，不可能会喜欢你的。”原来Joy今天一直都把Cherry当成了假想敌。  
“是吗，谢谢提醒，但我也不是什么好对付的人呐，晚安。”Cherry故意学着Joy婊里婊气的腔调，冷笑离开，只听见身后Joy想喊没喊出的烦怒。

Cherry回到房间，不知道如何面对PP，‘不说’是内心和大脑一致通过的决定。Joy的屁话半真半假，Cherry家也不是什么泛泛之辈，她那点小伎俩，还不至于骗到Cherry。但今后PP和BK事情，必要的时候，Cherry不能不管。  
“P～洗澡了吗？”Cherry重回温柔御姐。  
“没有呢，不想动。”PP的眼睛已经哭得红肿。  
“这么难过啊，还要听歌，边听边哭，有必要吗？”Cherry坐在床边，心情依旧复杂。  
“有必要，我刚刚在spotify找到了他的歌单，我决定把他喜欢的歌都听一遍。”PP带着脆弱的哭腔，倔强地往爱里跳。  
“好吧，那我先去洗澡咯，你乖乖听歌。”  
“哦。”

PP默读着每一首歌的歌词，既然听的是他喜欢的歌，PP感觉每一首都像在唱他们俩个，每一句都很好哭，每一首歌都想按下红心收藏起来。  
“睡了吗？”BK在Line里发来信息。  
PP心一颤，含在眼里的眼泪又不争气地顺着醉醺醺的粉色脸颊流下来，瘪着嘴闭上眼睛，想努力点逼自己睡过去。  
“对不起，让你不开心。”BK又发来一条。  
刺痛感从每个部位袭来，PP觉得全身酸痛，五脏六腑都绞在一起，分都分不开——他越是这样，PP心里越难过，道歉有什么用，道歉只会让人把不开心记得更深。  
“下次不要再这样喝酒，会担心你。”BK继续发着，他知道PP没睡，他也难入眠。  
PP的情绪完全被这三句话击溃了，今天一天的快乐，连本带利全部输给了BK，PP抱着枕头狂哭，反复回想这三句话——他是在乎我的对吧。

「You are all I need.Don't you need me?I think I'm falling. I'm falling for you.」  
耳机里正在放的是The 1975的《Falling for you》，PP看着歌词哭得更凶了，截图发了instory——这不就是他想对他说的话：

「你说过有那么一天 也许我们可以在一起  
当我达到了你的要求 可以接近你了  
到那时 我么便能不眠不休地没完没了  
我所需要的只不过是一个你而已  
你难道看不到我吗  
我好像对你一见钟情 沦陷其中  
你大概不需要我吧  
我好像对你一见倾心 无法自拔  
也许你会改变心意吧  
我不得已再次抓住你的衣角  
你却说“别了 我们就这样吧”  
我明白了你字里行间的意思  
想着可以再次触摸你的双腿  
我会在某一天果断将你带走  
你早晚会属于我  
可现在我就需要你 我想你了  
一切就随你所想吧  
不必考虑我的立场  
像是被你的双臂环抱  
我不想只当你的朋友  
我想亲吻你的脖子  
在这样的夜晚 黯淡的光线下  
我好像对你一见钟情 沦陷其中  
也许你会改变心意吧」

点开浏览的人，他是第一个。

“我也想你，晚安，早点睡♥️”BK发来今晚的第四条Line。


	6. Chapter5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章两个人都泪失禁体质

在想念和被想念中好不容易一眠到天亮，眼睛即使闭着也明显看得出发肿，睫毛直直垂着，那影子重得像泼墨滴落在颊上。BK坐在床边为PP的睡相入了迷，除了Billkin，这个世界上还会有谁舍得让这张娇嫩的脸蛋沾上一夜的泪水呢？BK的目光赖在PP右眼下那颗泪痣上不走，俯下身去，用鼻息轻轻地扫，再用嘴淡淡地吻。PP睡得很浅，觉到黑暗之中有一片软绵落在脸上暖暖的，睁开眼，被那人吓了一跳，忽闪着长睫毛，挠得BK上唇瓣痒梭梭的，立刻把身子挺直了回去。  
“你怎么在这儿？Cherry呢？”PP还在缓神，看了一眼床的另一边已经空了。  
“Cherry在弄早餐，她一大早就打了电话让我来，我正好也一夜没睡。”BK的声音听起来很累。  
“为什么一夜不睡？”  
BK不作声，久久望着PP，眼里生出模糊的泪珠来，一丝撩拨，一丝歉疚。  
“我说了不会生你的气。”PP倒有些不忍心起来。  
BK依旧沉默着望，越是不眨眼，泪珠涌地越是大，实在睁不住了，狗狗眼一眨，两只眼睛里的眼泪水一前一后从黑色瞳孔里蹦出来，又傻又可怜。  
PP瞬间被征服了，起身环抱住他，把脸贴在他的肩上，喃喃地说：“昨天的不开心，是要一点一点赔给我的，就从这个抱抱开始。”  
BK还是不说话，一手抚着PP的背，一手捋着他睡乱的头发，开始吮吸起了PP的脖子，留下一颗暗红色的草莓，“这个算吗？”BK咬着PP的耳朵。  
PP被吻得痴痴的，抱着他不肯放。  
一大早两个人就不分不明的抱在一起，各自心里都乱了主意。BK故意压着PP往床上倒下去，手肘撑在床上，拇指揉着PP的发鬓，脸已经不能再靠得更近，“先起床吃早饭吧，吃完先送你和Cherry回去。”

厨房里Cherry已经做好了早餐——都是PP爱吃的。  
“谢谢你。”BK先从房里出来。  
“但愿我没有做错，我只想让他开心。”Cherry延续着昨晚的担忧。  
“你喜欢他。”BK在心里把Cherry当朋友才这样直接。  
“不止喜欢。”Cherry看着BK的眼睛没有迟疑。聪明人和聪明人之间的对话不需要兜圈子。  
BK只是看着别处点头。

“Kin Kin你怎么在这里啊！是来等我的吗！”Joy听见门外的动静也起了床出来，冲到BK身边，抬起他的一只手臂环绕在自己的脖子上，又指了指Cherry，“离她远点，她昨晚对我可凶了。”  
“是吗，谁能凶得过你啊。”BK笑说，他看得出Joy的小把戏，也没什么坏心眼，就是逮着机会就吃醋。  
“你们都在了啊。”PP终于从房里出来。  
“快来吃吧。”Cherry说。  
“PP！你脸色好憔悴啊，你们昨晚……很累吗？”Joy故意挑拨着。  
“你什么意思？”Cherry放下餐具，这样的离间和疑忌，对她来说是残忍的。  
“诶，Kin Kin，你猜我昨晚看见他们俩干什么了！”Joy越说越有劲了。  
“那是人家的事，你吃你的饭吧！”BK使劲往Joy嘴里塞东西。  
PP抬头望着桌子对面的BK嬉笑着给Joy喂东西吃，停下了咀嚼，故意问Joy道，“你看见我们俩干嘛了？”  
“好啦！她自己有手有脚的！”Cherry看到PP在看他们。  
“你看见我们俩干嘛了？”PP又问了一遍。  
“抱在一起啊，而且抱得很紧很暧昧！”Joy趾高气昂。  
PP略略看向BK，他却没作任何反应。  
“你可以闭嘴了吗？”Cherry从来没见过这么口无遮拦的女孩子，实在无语，又顾忌大家的面子，没有也不屑和Joy起争执。  
“那是什么！”Joy的视线又被PP的脖子吸引去了。  
PP扭头想躲又觉得没什么好躲的——凭什么要怕她啊！她算什么？  
“吻痕！还说你们没什么！被我发现了吧！”Joy毫不害臊，手指着PP的脖子，眼睛质问着Cherry。  
Cherry想了一秒就知道这个吻痕是哪来的，“你就不允许这别墅里有几只跟你一样嗡嗡嗡吵个不停的蚊子吗？”Cherry几乎要翻脸。  
Joy还是有些害怕Cherry的，悻悻地抓起一片烘面包，没敢再说什么过分的话。  
“好了快吃吧，吃完回家。”BK向PP瞥了一眼。

“我要送他们，我让司机开你的车送你。”BK拦着不让Joy上车。  
“为什么！你让司机开你的车送他们不行吗？我还有重要的事要跟你说呢！”Joy不让BK走。  
“听话！我送完他们就去你家找你行不行。”BK对她的耐心真是不寻常。  
“行吧，一定要来哦！我在家等你！”Joy这才肯罢休。

“你经常去她家吗？”这次PP坐在副驾驶，因为开车的是BK。  
BK避而不答，“先送Cherry回去吧，再送你回你家。”  
“嗯。”Cherry在后头答。  
“我去Cherry家，你省点时间直接去找她吧。”PP一只手架在车门上抵着头，又开始有点赌气——明明说好不是恋人，不生他气的。  
PP话落，BK一脚把油门踩到底，面无表情，除了车外发动机的声浪，车里是安静得刺耳。BK恨自己道不明和Joy的关系，这之中的错综复杂，若是说得不明不白，PP更加要误会，BK只能把这气撒在爱车上。  
PP和Cherry惊得扶着头顶的手把，谁也不敢讲话。

车子轰轰然开到了Cherry家，“下车吗？”BK冷漠地很，像是在说——‘爱下不下，你要想赶我去找别人那我就去呗！’  
“好啦，回家吧，天天住我家都快被你烦死了。”Cherry抢在PP说气话前堵住了PP的嘴，在副驾驶窗外掐了掐PP的肩使了个眼神，“快走吧，到家了告诉我一声。”

自从喜欢上BK，PP的泪腺好似半失禁了，只一点点小波澜眼睛就觉得酸疼。  
“不问我家在哪吗，就往前开？”PP语气松了些，就相处了几天，根本摸不着BK的脾气。  
“Cherry告诉过我。”BK尽量冷静地讲。

“我不可以问吗？”PP想了好久，还是决定把这个小误会解开。  
“问什么？”  
“你和Joy。”  
BK叹了口气，不知道从何讲起，“不是不让你问，我是怕你…误会什么。”  
“有什么好误会的，我们又不是恋人，这又不是什么前男友前女友审问环节，我只是想了解你，了解你的朋友。”PP低下头玩手。  
BK冷笑，像在嘲笑自己对Joy这件事的无力感，又觉得PP太过倔强，从昨天到现在都执拗于恋人不恋人这件事，BK霎时烦躁起来，一个急刹把车停在路边，“对，你就是不能问，因为你太幼稚太无聊！你根本不理解我和她的关系！你的脑子里就只有美好的爱情幻想吗？你做过一天正经事吗？你接触过社会吗？你知道这个世界有多残忍吗？你体会过无能为力败给现实有多痛苦吗？”BK从不这样发火，即使生意上的失败他也只是冷静反思总结经验争取再战，他从不曾这样把时间浪费在发脾气上，是PP让他乱了，是PP让他失去理智。他怪自己生在那样一个家庭，他要做的是和哥哥们一起延续家族的荣耀，必要的时候牺牲自己的心之所向。而PP想要的是你侬我侬的甜蜜爱恋，是对于BK来说抓不住也摸不透的爱情。轻飘飘的一个‘爱’字，到底能给生活带来多少有价值的利润？BK不懂，但却已经开始用‘爱’的心思不明不白不清不楚地对待着PP，自己也没发现。  
PP本已发酸的眼睛果然承受不住BK失控的指责，眼泪狂奔而出，他拼命用牙咬着嘴里的肉，不敢哭出声来，生怕自己这小家子气的哭哭嚷嚷会让BK更加恼火。嘴里的皮肉被咬破，一股子血腥味，用舌尖去碰又痒又疼，PP吸着伤口的血往肚子里咽，逼自己停下来，不要哭。  
BK也努力缓和着情绪，自己把话说得太重了，好好解释一下就可以解决的事情，真的没有必要这么狠地伤他的心，是BK慌了，乱了，心已经被PP扰得听不见跳动，“对不起，真的对不起。”BK一只手把PP兜进怀里，另一只手从PP的腋下伸过去搂着，PP正咬着牙打颤，身体发着凉，眼泪流了一脸。BK也抱着哭了。  
车窗外突然轻风湿雾，两个人也虚飘飘的，哭得浑身没了气力。  
PP紧紧吊在BK的颈上，想撒娇却又不敢，想止哭脑子里却久久回响着BK刚才的那段暴烈。“对不起嘛，我可以改，我愿意改，我以后不那样烦你了，只要你不讨厌我。”PP没想到自己已经喜欢他到这种程度，竟说出连自己都被感动了的伟大表白，一时哭得更悲伤，“我不想你讨厌我，我哪里做错了你告诉我嘛，你想让我怎么样我就怎么样。”  
“我没有讨厌你啊。”BK也泪眼汪汪的哆嗦着，“我从来都不讨厌你，以后也不讨厌你…你就是你啊，你不需要改变你自己…因为我喜欢的就是这样的你，我只是…没想好要怎么喜欢你…我很怕我做不好你会不开心…只是拜托你等等我，给我一些时间…”——我这样被现实束缚的人，不知道怎么喜欢你，喜欢这样爱自由的你，但我却是这样喜欢你…

“不要再多想啦，我没事，我等你，你也不要再生我的气好不好嘛。”到了PP家，PP在车里和BK道别，温柔缠绵。  
“嗯，你也原谅我，很后悔对你说了那些话，我也很不好受。”BK依旧哏咽着。  
“别哭了，怎么比我还能哭啊。”PP过去抱他，捏捏他的脸，给他擦眼泪。  
“对不起，第一次出来玩就让你从头哭到尾。”这次换作BK在PP胸口哭得像小孩。“第一次想和你好好相处就让你看到我哭得这么丑。”——BK的意思是，以前从没为了什么掉过眼泪，除了你，只有你，可能以后也只会是你。  
“好啦好啦，都会好的，我们天天见面，我就天天等你。”PP拍拍BK的头。“说好的，以后慢慢补给我。”  
“嗯嗯，明天补习班见，回去好好休息。”

不是恋人的两个人在车里吻别。

“Shit!你看谁来了！”Cherry惊的拍桌，“你看啊！”  
教室门口BK和Joy一前一后走进来。  
“意外吗？”Joy得意地向Cherry扬起头，跟着BK在PP后面坐下。  
PP没看清BK的表情，经过了昨天，PP更是想问不敢问。  
“她是要怎样啊？”Cherry懂PP的心。  
“她…”BK还没开始说。  
“我要和Kin Kin一起去美国啊！昨天他来找我，我们就在商量这件事呢。”Joy抢在BK前面回答。  
“我问的是Billkin！不要听你说！”Cherry瞪大了眼睛。  
“好啦，她就是想来蹭蹭课的，别听她瞎说，她对念书没兴趣。”BK淡淡地说。  
“果然她嘴里没一句真的！”Cherry白了一眼Joy。回过头，PP还在背书，Cherry晃了晃PP的手臂，给了他一个眼神——没事的，有我在！PP往上牵住了Cheery的手，回给了她一个眼神——谢谢，爱你！  
“你们在干嘛！”Joy的眼睛和嘴巴一样，都没有休息的时候。“上课牵手吗？”  
“对啊，羡慕吗！”Cherry故意把和PP牵着的手抬起来，给Joy看，也是给BK看。  
“诶，我们换个座位呗。”BK像第一天那样戳戳Cherry的肩。  
“干嘛要跟你换？”Cherry明知故问  
“她太吵了。”BK眼睛斜斜Joy。  
“我不要Kin Kin！我哪里吵了！我不要和她坐一起！”Joy抓着BK使劲摇着。  
“换不换，晚点送你几瓶我藏了好久的红酒。”BK在Cherry耳边小声说，不让Joy听见。  
“Deal!”Cherry立刻开始收拾东西。  
“喂，你怎么又这样！”PP歪头看着Cherry皱眉，不知道要开心还是干嘛。  
“少来了，开心死你算了！”Cherry小声嘀咕。  
“好了！坐吧！”Cherry站起来让位。“走！陪我上厕所！”Cherry拉起Joy往外走。  
“我为什么要陪你上厕所啊！喂！你有病吧！Kin…”Joy的声音消失在Cherry的手掌里。

PP还是心跳加速，哪怕和他抱着哭过，吻着笑过，心动，在任何一次和他接近的瞬间都会被身体和大脑重启一遍。  
“看看你在背什么？”BK的头探到PP的头边，差一厘就要脸贴上脸，“难背吗？”BK又扭过去看着PP的脸，微妙的距离，能彻底正好地吸到从PP嘴里呼出来的蜜桃甜香，“嘴里喷了什么这么好闻？”  
“吃了糖。”由于一种窒息的兴奋，PP从心里热出来。  
“下了课给我尝尝。”BK又往前那么一毫。  
“现在就有。”PP说的是糖，正准备伸手往课桌里摸。  
“那好啊。”BK说的，是吃糖的嘴。  
趁他不备，BK坏坏地吻了上去，管他的培训班，背单词，还有一群不认识的同学，今天就想当一次大坏蛋。BK吸着PP嘴里蜜桃味的津液，感受着他的心跳和面红，抓住他想推开自己的手……  
“我不行啦，求你，下课再说。”PP可不希望自己在课堂上出糗，虽然舍不得破坏这份刺激的心动，但还是硬生生把BK推开了，“今天放学送我回家。”PP在BK耳边轻声细语。  
“每天都送你回家。”BK笑答。  
“那Joy怎么办？”PP小心地问。  
“你真以为我拿她没办法吗？”BK眯着眼睛挑了挑眉，笑得很坏！


	7. Chapter6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我爱你是真的，但你永远是自由的。

关于BK和PP，补习班里最近流言蜚语不断——  
“你们知道吗，BK和PP有一腿！”  
“卧槽！我一直以为BK是个直男！那他是被PP掰弯的吗？”  
“我猜他们已经同居了，我经常看到他们一起回家一起来，有时候还牵手呢！”  
“我还偷偷看到他们在车里激吻呢！很劲爆！”  
“没想到有钱人的私生活可真够骚的啊！”  
……

这几天，两人经常在BK家里的电影房里摸黑躺着，有时候什么都不做，就是躺着聊天，借看电影的名义，找个没人的地方调情。最危险的地方就是最安全的地方，BK的父母这些天都不在家，国外有个大项目要考察，一去就是好几个礼拜。大哥二哥一个忙生意，一个顾着陪女朋友，BK终于可以偷到一点自由当个快乐小孩了，他接连好几天把PP带回家来玩，但从不让PP留宿。可佣人们还是不免八卦几句——这两个孩子看着真像情侣，马氏家族的小儿子该不会是个同性恋吧？管家和保姆们只管服侍着，多余的也不便多看多问。

“现在好了，补习班里都在传你是被我掰弯的。”PP窝在BK的颈项里。

“那你要对我负责了。”BK用下巴蹭了蹭PP的头。

“什么我就负责！明明是你先盯上我的！”PP掐着BK的大腿根。

“手别乱摸！这是我家！”BK打掉了PP的小手。

“你敢打我！”PP掐得更重了，“你家怎么了！”

“我家的意思就是…”BK轻易就把PP压坐在身下，“我想干嘛就干嘛。这个电影房隔音效果好得很，要不要试试？”BK握着PP的小拳头放在自己的脸上。

PP松开小拳头，软嫩的手掌摊平在BK粗糙硬朗的颊面，“你只会口嗨。”PP故意轻蔑着那男人的自信。两个人虽说不是明面上的情侣，但该做的都做了，就差进入互相的身体。BK总是光说不练，一直吊着PP的胃口，他总说还不够，哪不够？谁不够？不知道。

“你他妈！”BK用力一握PP柔软的那物。

“啊！操！”PP痛得小腰一挺，“弄坏了就没法生小孩了。”

“你他妈居然还想生小孩？”BK笑，往下扯了扯PP的裤子，直接触碰，手上改了力道，轻而温柔地抓放。

“不好说。”PP笑，胸口的起伏跟着BK的手速变化着。

“打算跟谁生？”BK熟练地操弄着，他每次都只是这样，只是调弄着PP的欲望，他喜欢看PP迫不及待想要自己进入而诱人扭动的身体，他喜欢听PP呜咽着想得到更多安抚的喘息，他更喜欢PP挤着眼泪乞求自己的手不要停下来的可怜眼神……

PP模糊了视线，今天也很想要他进来，“亲亲我。”

BK答应了他，亲在了PP不太明显的喉结上，就一下。

一下怎么够？PP的心烧了起来，双手却被BK用一只手死死按在头顶，“今天还是不可以吗？”PP的眼里闪着泪光。

“还没到时候。”BK伏在PP的耳边朝他的耳后根哈着潮气。

PP晕眩地有些怒了，喘不过气也得不到他，干脆抬起双腿环绕在BK的腰间，伴着BK的节奏越夹越紧。

没有第三只手可以阻止PP的腿，BK的舌头闯进了PP的嘴里四处乱搅，牙齿凶蛮地开始撕咬着PP的舌头和唇肉。

PP闷哼着叫疼，嘴里的肉被BK啃得出血，眼泪滚了出来，PP认输，把腿放了下来。前几日被自己咬伤的地方还没好透，今天他又在嘴里留下了破口。

“让你夹我。”BK吞咽着口腔里从PP那掠夺来的血沫，松开了上面钳制住PP的那只手。

PP终于得到释放，右手勾住BK的脖子用力往下按，眼神失焦的看着BK的眼睛，左手顺着BK的身体摸了摸那里，“都这么硬了你不难受吗？”

“我说了还没到时候。”BK推开PP摸向自己下身的手，终于肯和他轻柔地唇舌交抵，PP早就轻飘地不行。

烧起来的湿气渗透PP的五内，房里充斥着歇斯底里的腥气。

“为什么一直不肯和我做。”PP看着在帮自己擦拭的BK。

“和我待在一起你就只想着这一件事吗？”

“我不是，可是我爱你啊。”

“爱我什么？爱我多少？”

“爱你这个人，很爱很爱。”

“我是什么样的人？很爱是多少？”

“你怎么每次都这样？你能不能别老和我抠字眼啊，我爱你就是我爱你，我哪知道有多少！”

BK不语，细心地给PP盖上毯子，帮他理了理乱掉的头发，蜻蜓点水吻了吻PP的前额，起身出门去。

“那你又爱我多少啊？”PP试图叫住他，没有得到回应。

“你就准备让我一个人一直待在那里是吗？”PP出去找BK，最后在书房里找到他。

“要让司机送你回家吗？还是你想晚点再走都可以。”BK的心思都在电脑屏幕里的股市数据图上，无暇关心那个倚靠在门上快要失去耐性的人。

“Billkin，你爱我吗？”PP走近他，走到电脑后面。

BK抬头看他，迟疑了两秒，“我们现在不适合谈这个。”

“嗯，我猜到了你会这么说。”PP冷笑点着头，“Joy不能谈，能不能在一起不能谈，为什么不跟我上床不能谈，问你爱不爱我…你也不愿意回答我，我和你什么都不能谈，那我们天天待在一起的意义是什么呢？”

BK看着他扑扇的睫毛和一张一合由湿变干的嘴巴，像辩论比赛里听着对方从冷静陈述变成了激情控诉，他却保持着他最擅长的沉默。

“你不要用那种眼神看着我，从第一天起你就那样看着我，你根本就是把我当作你的宠物，开心了你就来抱抱我摸摸我，不开心你就推掉我把我丢在那里。你肯定又在心里骂我幼稚骂我无聊，是，我不懂的东西太多了，那是因为你不想让我懂，你从来没有给过我机会，我越来越不知道你在干嘛，我不知道你到底还喜不喜欢我啊，你能给我一点点回应吗？”PP说着这些话，脑子里是他们相处过的每一天，每一次触碰和心动，这是喜欢和爱吧？PP也不由得开始怀疑，脆弱的神经被短暂却炙热的回忆挑拨着，PP哭着，等着一句安慰的情话，或是一个有温度的拥抱来留住他，只需要这么多。

“你…不必太把我当作什么，有很多东西…我暂时给不了你，所以我…没法答允你，我更没有资格把你捆绑在我这里等着我…你会恨我会怨我的，那样你就不可爱了…”BK也哏咽着，锁着眉眼，吞了口口水，无比温柔感伤，“我爱你，但你永远是自由的。”

PP傻傻的，还是听不懂BK的心，他就想要一句浪漫的情话，一个霸道的拥抱，PP狠不能把他的电脑砸了，抹着眼泪扭头要走，心里却希望他会追上来。

他不会阻止你的，如果你真的想走。

“你真是我见过心最狠的人…”PP上了车便给BK发了Line，严重的好似情侣在讲分手。


	8. Chapter 8

自从那天赌气过后，PP就没有去上过补习班，马上就要期中检测了，PP统共就没认真上过几节课，缺考或者成绩太烂的，都要等着被叫家长一起做思想教育，但叫家长对PP来说也不是什么可怕的事，最关键的是后头早晚都必须通过的语言考试，这是出国的通行证，考不到预期的分数，就意味着今年秋招没有申请学校的资格，至少要再浪费一年的光阴。

“他今天还是不来吗？”BK回过头和Cherry搭话。  
“嗯，知道我在补习班天天能看到你，连我都不肯见了，消息也要隔好久才回一次……也一直没有问起过你。”Cherry对BK的态度也淡了些。“你有找过他吗？”  
“没有。”BK不敢承认，自从见不到PP，自己就跟丢了魂一样不自在，这十几天来，时间是越过越慢，人越活越难受。  
Cherry冷冷看了BK一眼，又用下巴指了指旁边Joy的空位置，“她呢？多多少少都听说了你们俩的事吧，气炸了吗？”  
“嗯，气炸了。”  
“跟她爸告状了？”  
“不清楚，大概吧。”BK跟没事人一样一句接一句。  
Cherry从鼻子里哼了一声，想想觉得不可思议，又无奈地笑了，“PP说的没错，你真的不是一般的厉害！现在两边都开始着火了，你还是专注你自己的事。”Cherry耸肩，“连我都看不懂你，Billkin少爷，你到底喜不喜欢他啊？”  
BK只是潦草一笑——喜欢得快要死了，“他最近都和谁在一起？”  
“除了我们圈子里那几个人，他最近和一个你生意上的朋友走得挺近的，好像每天都约着出去喝酒，比跟我还勤。”  
“哪一个？”  
“就是上次度假山庄把他灌醉的那个，高高的是个混血，叫Win吧，他在IG上发过照片的，你没看吗？”  
“他那天被我气走之后就把我拉黑了。”BK理直气壮地像个幼稚园孩童。  
Cherry朝天翻了个大白眼，拿出手机找PP的IG给BK看，“你怎么不早说？我以为你有数的，你俩可真能造！”  
BK捧着手机屏幕看着——PP柔柔软软地环着那人的脖子，脑袋往那人肩上任性地一横，笑得能看见上牙龈，整个人软地跟没骨头似的，微醺的粉红脸蛋，BK隔着屏幕都能闻到他嘴里熟悉的蜜桃味，Win一只手勾着PP的腰，另一只手拿着瓶洋酒还夹了根烟，一看就醉得失了神。BK突然嗓子眼一紧，似乎起了生理反应，眼神里藏不住的飘忽不定。这个合照动作PP经常做，对谁都做，但此景此情，BK就是略怀疑他们两个有些首尾。更绝的是，PP给这张照片配文——自由。BK一阵耳鸣，明显感觉太阳穴开始突突跳动起来，“每天…每天都跟他在一起吗？”  
“嗯！你往下翻啊，他发了很多他们的合照！”Cherry用力点头，语气过于坚定。其实她也不知道他们是不是每天都在一起。  
BK继续翻看，每一张合照里PP都醉得脸色潮红惹人怜爱，每一张都娇娇地贴在Win的身边，每一张的配文都是——自由/自由了/很自由/喜欢自由/原来这就是自由……BK眼神滚烫地仿佛要穿透屏幕，不自然的微表情全部表露无遗，“好！”他连带着Cherry的手机转过头去。  
“怎么还抢手机啊！”Cherry一巴掌落在BK圆滚滚的后脑勺上。  
“嗷，对不起。”BK被Cherry一掌拍回神来，把手机还回去，故作神气，“跟他讲，离那个人远点！”语气里充满挑衅和不爽，猎人的占有欲终于在快要失去目标猎物的时候才彻底一把燃起来。

“你在哪？有事想跟你说。”BK终于忍不住找PP聊天。眼睛死死盯着十几天前PP给自己发的最后一条消息——‘你真是我见过心最狠的人’，一遍一遍塞进心里默读，糅着PP那些“自由”的IG配文，刀子一样抽插着。BK开着车，又回想起自己对PP说的那句话——‘我爱你，但你永远是自由的。’血淋淋的伟大浪漫，把话送出去的那一秒自己都为这戚戚的情感莫名动容。可现在他是真的去和别人放肆自由了，BK如芒在背，恨不得手撕了当时说这句话的自己。

对待喜欢的人，谈什么高尚情操！为什么爱的人是他而不是别人呢？因为我说我爱你，就是告诉你我想要你，我喜欢你，就愿意和你亲一亲抱一抱。什么是道德，两个人在一起就是道德。两个人彼此熟悉，两个人彼此身体熟悉的同时，他对他放心，从而对成功也怀有勇气。

BK慢慢豁然了，看着车外匆匆掠过的行人和景象——错过了就真的不会再有第二次了。何必执念要给承诺呢？有些承诺细得像一根银针，毫无重量，反而凛冽锐利，刚开始的时候，直挺挺地插进心里去，细微的破口毫无疼痛，在时间的流淌和生活的打磨之后，疤痕和老茧交错缝合，谁都忘记了那句话的出处。不痛不痒的承诺，还不如陪他醉上一夜难受在身体里来得实实在在。

“操！”，一个急刹，整个车头都冲出了停止线，“红灯就更不能错过了！”BK倒吸一口凉气，还好反应及时。手机里那人已读不回，BK有在认真反省，自己一次次耍流氓式的撩拨，最后用各种直言直语把他气走，十几天没有主动找过他，以PP的脾气，没把他Line也拉黑已经是很仁慈了，还愿意读他信息，说明PP的心里暂时还是有他的。

BK没有目的，突然不想回家了，那么大的房子，最近天天一个人吃一个人睡，之前PP在的时候，两个人就算是干瞪眼也觉得舒服自在。再之前有Joy在耳边闹哄哄地吵来吵去，再讨厌也热闹地享受着。总不能叫Cherry出来吧？她肯定是PP的人啊。好了，能得罪的全得罪了，BK少爷也有悔恨莫及的一天，傍晚的温度骤地降下来，开了点窗简直能把人吹伤风了，孤独空虚寂寞冷，BK真想现在就把那个人捆来自己的身边按在车后座里疯狂啃咬，再像个混蛋渣男一样恶狠狠地质问他——那几句简单的“我爱你”还作不作数。早知如此，之前为什么要那么固执？像个中二傻逼一样考虑这个考虑那个，BK烦躁得拍打着方向盘，下半身开始狂抖，晃得连车都开不稳了。BK突然意识到一个令人毛骨悚然的事实——自己好像比想象中更需要他、想占有他，甚至比他爱自己想要自己还要强烈。尤其是看到他和Win抱在一起醉笑的样子，BK杀人的心都有了——真想把今年一整年和他合作的生意全他妈给掐停了，失控的邪恶念头爬满脑神经，更不敢去想他们还做了什么更加亲密的事，BK气得胃疼。

他把车停在路边，通讯录里翻找着联系人。  
“喂，好久不见了兄弟，今晚有空喝一杯吗？”  
“真是不好意思，我今晚有约了。”  
“谁啊？比我的面子还大？”  
“那可比你重要多了。”  
“是哪位啊？也带我见一见世面啊。”  
“还有你Billkin少爷没见过的世面吗？怕你瞧不上呢。”  
“你别故意取笑我了，Win少爷的人脉也是响当当的。”  
“这可不是什么生意场上的人脉，他是我最近的心头肉。”  
“……”  
“怎么不说话了？”  
“是吗，那我就更想见一见了，你几百个女朋友呢，也没听你说过哪个是你的心头肉啊，是有多漂亮？别藏着掖着，带出来玩玩啊。”  
“就是太漂亮了，漂亮的不得了，从头发丝到脚趾尖，每一个地方都他妈漂亮极了，摸都摸不够，我可舍不得让别人碰…”  
电话那边突然挂断，BK的火气从裤子里那鼓鼓的肉柱子燃起来，一路烧到天灵盖，随便碰到点什么，方圆几里都能全部化为灰烬。还能有谁，要不是PP，Win也不敢用这种嚣张寻衅的语气和自己说话。

“喂，是我，Billkin。”BK忍着快要让自己晕厥的怒气又拨了通电话。  
“哟，大忙人怎么想起来给我打电话了？应该是小弟亲自去拜访才对啊！”电话那头一听到BK的声音便恭维起来。  
“少来这套。”  
“行行行，BK少爷有什么吩咐，立刻办到！”  
“也没什么，你不是曼谷百事通嘛，就想问问你，Win…最近都在忙些什么啊？”  
“他啊，他最近手头没什么项目可做，天天就知道喝酒呢。诶，偷偷告诉你，他最近搞上了一个男人！”电话那头的小弟听着像是在用手遮着嘴，怼着手机和BK说悄悄话呢。  
“……是吗？什么男人啊？”BK的心口又痒又闷。  
“一个小富二代，不是我们圈子里的，我听说……”小弟有些不敢说下去。  
“听说什么？”  
“我也是听Win手下的人说的，说那男人和你…和你认识，好像…还挺熟。”  
“是吗？我认识的人可多了去了，叫不上名字的还有一大把呢，但是还没几个人敢在外面说和我挺熟的。”  
“那是那是，您是Billkin少爷嘛，当我没说当我没说。”  
“别这么说啊，我还要靠你办事呢。他最近都在哪个酒吧活动啊？”  
“他还能在哪，自家会所呗，不然他还敢去哪做这些偷鸡摸狗见不得人的屁事啊，你说是不是。”  
“搞男人就成偷鸡摸狗了？以前没发现，你这张逼嘴也挺他妈贱的嘛。”BK忍不住脏话狂飙。  
“不敢不敢，您还有什么吩咐吗？要没什么事，我这边催着喝酒了少爷。”那头的人怕再说下去就得罪不起了，只想快点挂电话。  
“行了，去吧，下次叫上Win我们一起吃饭。”BK切断电话。正急着要去Win的会所找PP，胃突然剧痛起来，不知是被恶心到了还是被气得想吐血，一时半会儿越捂越痛，背上直冒冷汗，喉咙干的想呕。车是暂时开不了了，BK打电话叫了司机来。

“这是怎么了？要紧吗？”司机叔叔很快赶到了。  
“刚刚觉得还能忍，现在越来越痛了，先送我去最近的医院看看吧，痛得我想死了。”BK躺在后座，汽车颠簸着，让人头晕目眩。  
“这么严重要不直接回家吧，我现在喊A医生往家里去，小医院不安全的。”  
“没事的去吧，回家太远了，看完了我还有事。”BK在心里挂着PP，今天要是见不到他人，那真是比这胃痛还要再难受一万倍。  
“啊这…那好吧…我找个稍微好一点的医院。”  
“开点窗，我恶心地想吐。”

司机叔叔找了个还算不错的私立医院，一路检查下来，原来是胃痉挛，还好问题不大，医生给配了一堆药，吃了些药又热敷按摩了一会儿，很快就不痛了。

“我以前也没有什么胃里的毛病啊，怎么说痉挛就痉挛了？”  
“以前听你妈妈说过，小时候好像得过胃炎。”  
“哎，不疼了就行。”  
“你还要去哪吗？身体不好就早些回家休息吧。”  
“叔，你送我去一下Win家的会所吧。”  
“可是你这…你这生着病还没吃饭啊，是去喝酒还是谈生意啊？我这…出了什么事怎么跟你爸妈交代啊。”  
“我不喝酒，就去找朋友说句话，很快的。”  
“行，那我在大厅等着你。”

会所里的人没一个不认识Billkin的，一个个都迎了上来，就连司机师傅都有人在后头问候着。  
“我找Win先生。”BK笑嘻嘻地对着这群人客气发话。  
“额…可是…Win先生吩咐…今晚有重要的客人要见…暂时不接待其他人…”会所经理磕磕巴巴地说。  
“我再说一遍，我要见Win。”BK没了笑颜的样子完全判若两人，像是一只目的性十足的豺狼，没有人会不畏惧这种反差。  
“好好好，快，前台打个电话去Win先生的套房。”  
“等等，先别打扰他，我要直接上去见他。”BK怕前台一惊动就错过了什么不敢看到又不能不知道的好戏码。  
“这…您这不是为难我们嘛，Win先生要是怪下来，我们都别想要这饭碗了。”  
“走不走？不走我自己找。”BK已经处于要发疯乱来的边缘。  
“行行行，您别着急，你们几个，跟着我带Billkin先生上去！”经理指了三两个人在后头跟着。“其他人，照顾好那位司机先生。”

BK被一群人簇着上了电梯，内心却比这一电梯怕被老板炒鱿鱼的打工仔们还要忐忑不安，刚刚胃痉挛的余痛好像又来了，总感觉身体一抽一抽被什么东西颤着。万一真的看到不想看到的场面怎么办？两个人一上一下埋在被子里互啃？Win举着PP柔软嫩白的大腿在桌子上激情开干？两个人一起在浴缸里边泡澡边做？还是任何一种致命可能？BK根本就是把自己想和PP完成的动作场景幻想了个遍，他甩了甩脑袋深吸了一口气，走出电梯。

“等等！”经理正抬手打算按门铃，被BK叫停。“你们先下去吧，我自己来就行。”BK低头挤着一双一单傲睨万物的眼神把这群人赶走，接着按下门铃。


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Come up to meet you  
> 特来与你相见  
> Tell you I'm sorry  
> 好细说悔憾与亏欠  
> You don't know how lovely you are  
> 你不曾知晓在我心里你有多可爱  
> I had to find you  
> 一定要找到你  
> Tell you I need you  
> 告诉你 我有多需要你  
> Tell you I set you apart  
> 告诉你 你对我有多特别  
> ——《The Scientist》

门铃才响了一下BK就听见房里窸窣的脚步声，似乎那人也正等着门外有谁到来。  
“…怎么是你？” Win有些诧异，但想起傍晚那个电话，又仿佛明白了什么。嘴张在那里好像本来准备说的不是这句话，又瞟了瞟BK的身后，“Billkin少爷请进吧。”  
BK看着穿戴整齐的Win，不禁舒了一口气，胃里的抽颤也减弱了些，“就你一个人？”  
“你想看到谁？”Win往巨大的沙发上一瘫，嘴角露出邪笑。一看就是已经喝了一轮的样子，房里弥散着尼古丁的熏臭，隐约窜出几丝熟悉的蜜桃味。  
“他人呢？”BK不想兜圈子，他和Win熟得很，借着Win在国内外的各种人脉，BK拿下过好几个抢手的项目，当时也是轰动一时的强强搭档，为了表示感谢，BK回馈了一些股权给Win，两家人也常年保持生意往来。但不知出于哪种原因，私下里BK对Win没什么好感，今天过后，也只会更加往死里厌恶。BK把双手交叉在胸口，面对Win站着。  
Win哼笑了一声，“一贯如此的直接，不愧是你。他是你什么人啊？朋友？男朋友？”  
“轮不到你来问。”  
“也是哦，Billkin少爷的事哪是我们这种人能管得着的，所以我们这种人的逼事啊，Billkin少爷也没必要多过问了嘛。”Win狡猾地笑着。  
BK顶烦Win的油腔滑调，走过去踹了他一脚，看着这个成天把自己泡在酒精里的无赖，想到PP这几日天都跟他在一起厮混，恨不得下一秒就让他灰飞湮灭，“你们会所的人是不是都他妈喜欢让我把话讲两遍啊？我他妈再问你一遍，PP，在哪？”  
Win用不屑的眼神看着BK，伸出手摸了摸心脏的位置，表情淫荡又充满挑衅，“PP，在我心里。”  
BK立刻被这句话点炸了，定时炸弹还没按下倒计时的按钮就已经自动引爆了——心里？好！从今天开始，我不会让他去任何一个人的心里！别说是心里，眼睛里也不行！BK一把抓起Win的领口，Win的头悬在半空中，BK一拳挥在他脸上，“在哪？”  
“在我下面。”Win丝毫不服气，眯着眼睛瞄了瞄自己的裆部。  
BK左右手交换，又是一拳结结实实轰在Win的另半张脸上，“在哪？”BK血压狂飙，喘着粗气，竟萌生了见不到PP就要把Win乱拳打死的冲动。越想越恼火，这两句话根本就是对PP的凌辱，PP怎么能跟Win这种死变态待在一起，如果说PP是天使，那Win这个浑蛋就是七宗罪里的淫欲魔王阿斯蒙蒂斯，他会毁了PP，再拉着PP堕入地狱……真是要疯了！BK紧接着就用膝盖往Win的裆部捅了好几下，最好把他弄得断子绝孙才解恨。  
“我操你妈！“Win终于被BK这几下揍地火冒三丈，下面那个东西痛得感觉要断了，借着一点酒劲强行拽开BK的手把他往后一推，忍着痛跌跌撞撞站起来，朝着BK一记左勾拳。BK比Win矮了大半个头，虽然经常踢足球有点小肌肉，但身材远不如有一半西方血统的Win来得壮硕，真要扭打起来还真不是Win的对手。前两拳Win忍着不还手是不敢轻易招惹马氏小少爷这个身份，但裆部那几下简直要了Win半条命，不还手就不是男人了，踢足球的人腿上还真是挺有劲！  
BK被这致命一拳重重摔在后面的床上，嘴角立刻肿胀起来——好他妈疼，还有血，牙齿磕破了嘴里的皮肉，一股子血腥味盘在口腔里转，让BK反胃。

“你怎么在这里？”两个人完全没听到PP进房间的声音，“你在干什么啊？你他妈来这里干嘛？”PP关上门便朝着BK三句暴击，就像一把枪抵在BK的胸口上猛烈地射击着，一时间BK的心脏被打得千疮百孔。  
十几天没见了，见着面的第一句话居然是他满嘴嫌弃的质问，他甚至不关心发生了什么就判定全是自己的错。BK看着PP用鄙视恶毒小人的眼神瞥了瞥自己，又径直走向了Win，不，是紧张地飞奔向Win。他手里拎着一袋东西，是那个面，BK一眼就看出来了，是度假山庄那回自己第一次带PP去吃的那家面，也是那天，他们第一次触碰对方，第一次接吻，第一次一起听对方喜欢的歌，又第一次赌气吵架，为对方流泪失眠。可是那家店那么远，他为什么要跑到那么远的地方去买这个面？别他妈还是带回来给Win吃的吧？BK一时不知道要怎么回答PP的三连击了，脑子一片空白，嘴角阵阵发痛张都张不开。刚想说点什么，只见PP放下东西就关切地扶着Win坐下，没事吧没事吧地问着。  
“有事，很疼。”Win搓着PP的手章心，搂过来抱了抱求安慰，趁机给了BK一个轻蔑的眼神。  
“你坐好我先给你清伤口。”PP拍了拍Win的背，拿来急救箱，蹲在他面前帮他消毒伤口。

我是谁？我在哪？BK从床上站起来，怔在原地。PP是不是没看到自己也受伤流血了？他居然为了Win而责怪自己？人家都说一日夫妻百日恩呢，PP和自己说好听点是暧昧关系，说露骨点是除了抽插什么都做过的关系，多少也有点情义吧，Win又算什么东西？BK在心里委屈地跟自己泄愤：“不久前才说的爱我，很爱很爱我，才几天就反悔了？为什么看都不愿意看我一眼？我是为了你才像个傻逼一样跟这种人打架的啊，因为你才生气了嘛！我来这里干什么你能不知道？我他妈想你想得胃都痉挛了！”有那么一秒，BK以为PP看到受伤的自己，会心疼地扑过来抱抱自己摸摸自己，用舌头舔舔自己嘴角的血，就像上次自己故意弄伤他一样。自己会狠狠向他道歉，求他原谅，跟他解释一切，他要是不接受就死死捆着他不撒手，两个人大手压着小手坐在汽车后座接吻，扯平，和好，回到家就把他抱到卧室里去做爱，把他留在自己的床上睡到天明。

BK的伤口不算太深，却痛得让人绝望，“我来找你啊，找你跟我回家。”BK对PP强硬不起来了，之前那些冰冷的骄傲和自大，在知道自己完全不敢失去他的时候，全都遇水融化，蒸发不见了。  
PP冷冷哼了一声，“我们现在不适合谈这个。”  
他又故意学自己讲话，从“自由”开始，各种作文章，PP在报复自己。“……不要这样好不好，我真的有话跟你说。”BK摆出彻底认输的姿态。  
“好，你说。”PP依旧是那个姿势，悠悠地给Win擦药水，也没有回头看BK一眼。  
BK犹豫了一下，“对不起。”管不了Win也在场了，丢脸就丢脸，反正今天这一闹早晚会传出去，别人爱怎么说怎么说罢。  
“说完了？”PP装作无动于衷，其实心里也开始有点酸酸的。  
“你非要这样阴阳怪气吗？”BK烦躁起来，语气却可怜兮兮的。  
“我阴阳怪气？”PP终于站起来转过身，“我不敢去你家，反正都会被你赶走的，难道要我没皮没脸地求你让我留下来吗？我害怕你了行吗？我阴阳怪气，你打人了你知道吗？你伤到他了，流血了，他说他很痛。”PP略带哭腔，埋怨里又含着委屈，不知道他是真的心疼Win，还是意有所指。  
“我也痛，我也流血了。”BK呜咽着，像街角无家可归的流浪小狗，淋着瓢泼大雨模糊着视线寻找可以躲藏的屋檐，可是不管走到哪里都被人无情地驱赶踢打，只能哆嗦着发出呜呜的求饶。血渍一直挂在嘴角，慢慢凝成渣的时候，还有些痒。  
“那你就赶紧回家找你的医生。”PP很想哭，但不敢在BK面前哭，也不愿在Win面前出丑。PP不想让自己心软，即使看到BK这张孤立无援讨饶的脸，PP早已经心软地一塌糊涂了，却还是忍住不敢被BK发现，更不想让BK看出来自己也在可怜巴巴地偷偷想着他。PP只得冷眼相对，再度背朝他蹲了回去，佯装继续照顾着Win的伤口，眼神却零零散散地涣散在这潮湿的空气里。  
Win靠在沙发上看好戏，一副事不关己的样子，也没想要插句嘴破坏这令人满意的尴尬气氛，甚至从心底发出对BK的嘲笑——工作上，人永远要被资本牵着鼻子走，感情上，谁够坏谁得逞。  
“那你呢？今晚准备住在他这里了是吗？”PP没哭，BK倒抽抽搭搭地小声哭起来。  
“不需要你管。”PP答地干脆。  
“……你们睡过吗？”哭着问出这句话的时候，BK已经把心埋进了地下六英尺（six feet under）。  
气氛尴尬到窒息……窗外明显刮起了风，钻过窗户缝隙发出呜呜呼呼的响声，看样子是真的要下雨了，BK的胸口也掀起一阵凉意，冷得叫人咳嗽。BK看着PP的背影，他此刻就如同这孤寂冷清的夜晚般漠然。  
“……怎么你也变幼稚了？你也会在乎这种事吗？”PP故意搪塞着，哭腔越来越明显，喉咙酸涩得发痛，只能拼命吞咽着口水。  
“好，那你们睡吧。”BK无助地点点头，没有抱怨，没有责怪，只剩无力感侵袭着空虚的身体。含在眼里的泪水头一晃便悉数滑落，两行滚烫的绝望划过嘴角的伤口，和着快要凝结的一点血水一起滴落在他的白色衬衫上，水红色的血渍在这一片纯白上慢慢晕开，最终被软禁于此。BK转身要走，又瞥见桌上那袋PP买回来的面，“那个面…很喜欢吗？”  
PP开不了口，再也忍受不了，停下手里的动作，低着头闭上眼睛想堵住眼泪，但还是不争气地哭了——对，很喜欢。  
因为站得太久，双腿酸麻地快要失去知觉，迈出去半步都难受得要死，“放冷了就不好吃啦，还有…第一口永远是最热最香的。”BK抹着眼泪，吸了吸鼻子，背过身去留下这最后一句话。

“这…这怎么回事啊？谁打你了啊！”大厅里正打盹的司机叔叔听到动静急忙站起来，慌张地询问着BK的伤势，“怎么还哭了呢？”  
“叔，外面好像要下雨了。”BK的眼睛直直盯着大厅外漆黑的天。  
“已经在下了，雨很大，风还刮得厉害，你在这等着我，我去把车开到门口来。”  
BK看着司机叔叔匆匆跑进雨里的背影，也一步一步跟了出去，走进雨里，真的把自己淋成了一只丧气的流浪小狗，眼泪啪塔啪嗒地流，呜呜嘤嘤的哭声被大雨无情吞没，像极了怎么都找不到主人的小狗狗。  
“你怎么自己走出来了啊，雨这么大，别淋坏了身体！”司机叔叔跑下车给BK开门，扶着他坐进去。“快拿后面的毛巾擦擦，当心感冒！”  
BK哭得不能自已，双手抱着蜷曲的腿，把脸埋进膝盖里，“叔叔，我想妈妈了…”


	10. Chapter 9

BK只觉得自己来到了一个无人之境，睁开眼睛，视线模糊，周围大雪纷飞，冷得叫人直打哆嗦。曼谷怎么可能会下雪呢？BK不顾一切地想要狂奔着逃出这片雪国，可是四面纯白无边，连天空都是用雪铺开的。BK只得扑倒在这冰冷却柔美的雪床里，血液仿佛被百年难遇的寒天冻结了，四肢也失去知觉。

“Billkin！Billkin！”只听见不远处有一个细弱的声音，透过洁白的空气传来BK的耳里。BK勉强抬头寻找着，在某个方向隐约看见那人正踉踉跄跄地朝自己而来，他一身纯白，模糊地要融在这片白色国度里，莫名的，BK的身体逐渐开始暖了起来。

“PP！”BK吃力地看清了那人的脸。是PP来了，他艰难地向自己走来，怎么都无法完全接近。BK尝试着站起来，可四肢只是回暖，还是一点力气都没有，他只得朝着PP的方向奋不顾身地爬去，“PP！PP！”BK狂喊着他的名字想要靠近他抓住他，明明两个人都在朝着对方拼命奔赴着，可是BK每喊一次PP的名字，PP就离自己更远了一些。BK爬不动了，停在地上哭了起来，“为什么啊？”眼泪滴在雪里，雪越积越厚，可BK的身体却是越来越暖的。

“Billkin！救救我！救救我！”PP突然开始痛苦地呼救，“我好疼。”只见他胸口的位置，白色衬衫上沾染了水红色的液体，正慢慢晕染开来。BK觉得这一幕无比熟悉，似乎刚刚才发生在自己身上，他低头看了一眼自己的胸口，只见那一团染在衬衣上的血红，正慢慢地消失不见，BK摸着自己狂烈跳动的心脏，又抬头看PP，骤然之间，他衣服上的红晕满全身上下。

“PP！”BK再一次哭喊，“我求求你不要吓我！”身体好像能动了，BK用力站起来，磕磕绊绊走向PP，这次终于越靠越近了，“PP！PP！”还没等BK来到PP身边，PP就倒在了雪里，衣服上的血染在这片雪床上，纯白里唯一的猩红，刺眼又美丽。

“PP！”BK使劲晃着PP的身体，他的体温比这片无情的雪地还要冷。BK一把抱起满身是血的PP，搂近怀里想要用自己回暖的身体捂热他让他醒过来。BK哭得撕心裂肺，“对不起，对不起，你到底怎么了嘛，你不要吓我…”BK的双手突然抓空了一下，PP的身体一点一点化成了雪，落在BK的身上，“不要！不要！为什么啊！为什么……”直至PP完全消失不见，BK发现自己的手里攥着一朵血红色的玫瑰花，蚊子血般扎进皮肤里，手上突然一阵刺痛……

“KinKin，KinKin，别乱动，当心针口。”BK听见耳外朦胧的叫呼喊声，慢慢醒过来，管家和家庭医生站在床边按着他的手。  
“PP呢？PP呢？PP不见了！”BK的眼角湿了，眼泪顺着突突跳动着的太阳穴渗进枕头里，他疯狂想起身寻找化成雪花片消失的PP，却被医生按着身子不得动弹。  
“什么PP呀，司机就带你一个人回来，你淋了雨，一回家就晕倒了，又开始发高烧，我就立刻把A医生喊过来了，都快被你吓死了！”管家心疼地说着。  
BK环视了一下四周，这是自己的房间，身下是自己每天睡的床，这是家。BK镇定下来，此刻他的心十分脆弱敏感，他在梦里狠狠地失去了PP，一切都是那么真实又那么痛苦。他抽搐着身体把自己埋进被子里哭，好像不止梦里，就在回家之前，他就已经失去了一次……

曼谷不可能下雪，BK的怀里也没有PP，PP会不会消失不知道，至于那朵红玫瑰，大概是两个人心口那抹被软禁的血红……

BK离开之后，PP就一直躲在厕所里哭，他也不知道自己为什么不能服软跟他走，不知道自己还想要他做些什么。心里有多么渴求他能来找回自己，面上就装得有多不屑一顾。  
“我累了，先回家了，今天的事我替他跟你道歉。”PP低声对Win说，眼里还浸着泪。  
“你什么意思？”Win看着PP疲倦失落的脸，他早猜到自己被利用了，因此也不那么惊讶，“我这么快就失去利用价值了？”  
“我没有利用你……我只是……”PP编不出什么合适的借口。  
“你只是什么？”Win起身走到PP跟前，伸手掐住PP的下颚，“勾引我吗？”  
“我没有，你放手！”PP极力想推开Win的手，但在Win面前，PP完全只是一只没有吃饱肚子的小白兔。  
“别呀，别推我嘛。”Win掐得更紧了，嘴巴快要贴上PP的唇。  
“你有病啊，你放手！”PP继续反抗，留在眼里的泪因为生理反应流了下来。  
“诶诶，别哭啊，别搞得好像我强迫你似的。”Win松开手，装作无辜的样子。“你真的不想跟我来一发？直接气死他得了。”  
PP立即转身去拿桌子上那袋打包的面，摸了摸，已经凉透了，PP心里霎时委屈愧疚起来，“我以后不会来你这里了，我和你什么都没有，以后也不会有，对不起，不管你接不接受，我都替他跟你道歉，至于我，你随便怎么想都行。”

PP离开了Win的会所，想着刚才Win对自己动手动脚的样子真让人想吐。他更加思念BK，更加想念BK令人着迷的温柔和体贴。PP很想但不敢联系BK，自己有什么资格呢，刚把人气走，接着又想对人投怀送抱，PP恨自己的冲动和幼稚。可能BK说的真的没错，自己有些时候的确喜欢耍点小聪明，上演一些浮夸的戏码有意让自己在意的人受到伤害，以此让自己有更多存在感，这些小把戏看似是感情里的小情趣，其实不知不觉里会中伤对方心里最柔软的部分，一次次的小把戏，一次次伤心，慢慢就会让人失去信心。PP捶了捶自己的小脑袋，后悔了。

“你在哪里呀？”PP打通Cherry的电话。  
“干嘛啦，终于想到我啦！不是有人陪呢嘛！找我干嘛！”Cherry故意凶巴巴的。  
“呜呜呜，我错了我错了我错了，你在哪里嘛我想去找你，BK今天来找我了，但我把他气走了，我现在好难过，我…我今晚想去你家住行不行嘛呜呜。”PP撅着嘴在电话这头求饶，这个时候他也只敢在Cherry面前尽情撒娇了。  
“干嘛，知道委屈啦，没人要啦，不是跟那个Win处得挺威风嘛！真不错，不来上课也不接电话！哼！活该！”Cherry把他狠狠数落了一通。  
“啊啊啊啊啊，求你了收留我吧，我现在好可怜呐，我想他，好想他，但是我不敢找他，我怕他骂我，怕他讨厌我，我现在只有你了，你别见死不救吧啊啊啊啊啊！”PP狂哭，是真的流着眼泪的狂哭。  
“好啦好啦，我在家，闲人一个，要我去接你吗？哭成这样能开车吗？”Cherry瞬间心软。  
“不用，不敢让您来接，我麻溜滚去您家。”PP抽抽鼻子，又可怜又可爱，为爱所困的小作精一个。

“说说吧，两个人又怎么了。”Cherry带PP上楼。  
“他去Win那里找我，想让我和他回家。”PP往床上一躺，“他把Win给揍了。”  
“什么？他打人了？”Cherry诧异，没想到BK还有这样一面。  
“嗯，他也受伤了，被Win打得流血，他哭了，哭得好伤心，可我还在一直刺激他……”PP说着说着就开始抽泣。  
“你怎么刺激他的？”Cherry问。  
“他问我和Win上过床没，我嘴硬，没正面回答，不知道他有没有误会，可我觉得他好像已经误会了。”PP大哭起来，“我没有，我什么都没干，我和Win除了一起喝酒什么都没做过，真的，你是相信我的吧Cherry。”PP伤心地摇着Cherry的手臂。  
“我相信你有什么用，你要让他知道啊。”  
“可是他现在肯定被我气死了，他会不会永远都不理我了。”  
“我觉得…BK可能…比你想象中的要更爱你，更不想失去你。”Cherry认真地说着。  
“真的吗？你怎么知道？”PP睁大眼睛，水亮亮的。  
“女人的直觉。”Cherry戳戳PP的脸。  
“切，我才不信，就他之前对我那个样子，才不是爱我。”  
“你爱信不信！自己哭去吧！姐不伺候了！睡觉！”Cherry起身走了，“明天的补习班上不上你自己看着办吧！”她在门外远远地喊。

PP一头砸进绵绵的床单里，也不知道什么时候哭累的，闹够的，一下就进入了梦乡。

PP也来到了那个雪国，他的身上却是温热的，一点也不觉得冷。他欣赏着这从未见过的白色风景，满心欢喜，在雪里没有目的地肆意奔跑着，笑着。

“PP！PP！”他突然听见有人在喊自己的名字，在不远处看到一个穿着白衬衣的男人，他的胸口突然印出一抹血红，他跌入了雪里，像被枪击中一般。PP觉得一切熟悉又陌生，那男人正死命地向自己爬过来，PP再定睛一看，那人好像是BK。

“Billkin！Billkin！”PP挥着手朝着他跑去。可不知是怎么的，每靠近他一步，PP就觉得身体在慢慢变冷，四肢不听使唤。PP恨不能化作一团雪飘去BK的身边救他，看着他受伤的胸口，PP的心也开始跟着痛起来，他低头一看，自己的胸口也在淌血，“Billkin！我好害怕…”PP的身体越来越冷，雪也越下越大，每走一步路都像是历劫。

PP逐渐失去知觉，倒在雪里爬不起来，远处的BK却慢慢站起身来向自己跑过来，PP微弱地呼救着，“Kin，我好害怕…”可是他好像听不见，PP越来越不确定他是否真的在奔向自己，PP慢慢放弃了挣扎，任由自己的身体被寒冷冻结，被鲜血染红。完全失去意识之前，他也还是没有赶来身边……

“起床了懒鬼！”Cherry一声把PP叫回了第二天早晨。  
“啊…BK来过吗？”PP睡眼惺忪。  
“什么鬼？我叫你起床呢！做梦梦到他了？”Cherry指了指墙上的古董时钟。  
“啊…原来是梦啊…我说怎么感觉我才睡了一小会儿。”  
“看看都几点了，你已经睡到下午了！”  
“Cherry…我梦见自己死了，BK看到了，可是他没有来救我。”PP刚睡醒就又可怜兮兮起来。  
“说什么死不死啊！呸呸呸！你就是想他想的，没事的没事的，我帮你劝劝他。”Cherry过来摸摸PP的头，“呀！全是汗，还真是噩梦啊。”  
“嗯，我梦见他好像中枪了，我也跟着流血了，我们在雪里跑向对方，可是我跑不动了，我就死了，他却活了…”PP靠在Cherry的肩上缓和着心悸怔忡，用手摸着自己的心口，闷闷的。  
“这都什么跟什么啊？别瞎想了！梦里都是假的！曼谷哪来的雪！”Cherry哄小孩一样拍着PP。  
“曼谷从来没有下过雪吗？可是如果我真的快要死了，他会不会来救我啊？”  
“呀！你快闭嘴吧！不许再说了！什么时候变得这么多愁善感了？这可不像你啊！”  
“可我想他，我想他来抱我…我想他来救我…可是我现在没有把握了……”


	11. Chapter10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 甜了甜了

今天 PP终于来了补习班，BK倒没来。PP哼哼唧唧在座位上哭了一下午，时不时扭头瞧一眼斜后方的座位，睹桌子思人，伤心地半点东西都没听进去。  
Cherry看不过，“可怜鬼，要不要我下课帮你打个电话问问他怎么了？”  
“不要了。”PP停了停，抽了抽鼻子，“呜呜呜还是要吧，但是你千万别跟他提起我！”  
“行行行，我的祖宗！你别再哭了就行。”  
“还有还有，你要跟他说，我跟Win真的什么都没有，我把有他的IG全删了，也取关了，我不会再见他了！”PP拉着Cherry的手，像是犯了错的小孩子在跟妈妈保证下次再也不犯同样的错误了。  
“知道了知道了我有数。”

每次都是心有灵犀那种奇妙，还没等下课，BK就给Cherry来了电话，Cherry开了免提让PP听。  
“你们在上课吗？”  
“对啊，PP终于来上课了，你今天怎么没来呀？”  
PP使劲晃着Cherry的肩膀在旁边小声嘀咕，“不是让你别提我的嘛！”小心脏到处乱窜，不知道现在那人听到自己的名字是会激动还是会伤心。  
“我生病了。”BK在电话那头咳嗽了两声。  
Cherry看了眼PP，“啊？怎么突然生病呢？”  
PP眉头皱起了竖纹，啜泣着。  
“昨天晚上去找他了，回去的时候淋了雨，到家就晕倒发烧了。”BK知道PP在旁边听着，就是故意说给他听的。  
PP把头撇到一边，心虚地嘟起小嘴，手指头在裤子上没有目的的乱抠。  
Cherry假装润了润嗓子，瞄了一眼PP的小动作，“那个，我们下课去你家看看你呗，PP有话想跟你说。”  
PP突然头皮发麻，朝Cherry攥了攥拳头，眼珠子瞪的要掉出来，压着嗓子骂道，“你他妈！”  
“他能有什么话跟我说，他根本就不想见我吧，昨天赶我走还来不及呢。”  
PP全身都颤了一下，委屈又丧气，心里急得要命。  
“他啊，他死鸭子嘴硬嘛！不过要我说啊，你俩都是死鸭子！没一个好东西！”Cherry翻了个大白眼。

“怎么样，这不就解决了嘛！两个人磨磨唧唧的演言情小说啊，初中生谈恋爱都比你们爽快！”Cherry得意地两手一摊。  
“我这辈子认识你，也是够够的了。”PP服了Cherry，脑子被团成一张废纸。

“你去吧，我就先回去了，让他送你回家。”Cherry把PP载到BK家门口。  
“什么？”PP一声惊叫。  
“干嘛，有问题吗？”  
“不是你要来看他的嘛！”PP撅嘴。  
“你就装吧你！”  
“陪陪我嘛，求你了，我害怕。”PP两只手抓拳放在下巴那里学起了可怜的小猫咪呜嘤了两声。  
“那好吧，我上去打个招呼就走。”Cherry妥协。

管家把两人带进BK的房间。这是PP第一次来BK的房间，之前BK从没让PP进过他的卧室，真是个怪人。

“不好意思哦，我还在挂吊瓶，没能下去接你们，随便坐吧。”BK盖着被子半躺在床上，左手插着针头，右手还在操作面前的电脑。  
Cherry推着PP坐在BK床边的椅子上，手搭在PP的肩上，凑过去看BK的电脑，“生病了还工作啊？”  
“嗯。”PP坐下来让BK有些不自然，“闲不住。”  
“那我先走了呗，我家还有事呢，你们俩好好聊聊嘛。”Cherry拍拍PP的肩，“走啦，拜拜！”

气氛尴尬起来，两个人都默契地久久没有开口讲第一句话。BK心不在焉看着电脑里的股市动图，余光使劲扫着床边的PP。PP又在用手指抠着裤子，眼睛东瞟瞟西看看。BK房间的布局装饰和他本人性格差别还挺大的，BK的心里似乎住了一个小女孩，他的车钥匙挂件是他最喜欢的卡通人物《冰雪奇缘》里的Elsa，他会买各种可爱的动物玩偶摆在床头，他收藏了一屋子的暴力熊，都是市面上的稀有品，这间房简直是个玩具天堂。PP被可爱到了，自己也没察觉地笑了起来。  
“笑什么？”BK朝PP看过去。  
“没什么。”PP没敢看他，眼睛斜了一眼又收了回去。  
……  
又尴尬了一分钟。  
“我…我不会再跟Win见面了。”PP先开口。  
“哦。”BK继续假装盯着电脑。  
“我和他真的什么都没有，我就是故意气你的。”PP坦白。  
“哦。”  
PP皱了皱眉，“对不起，害你生病了。”  
“哦。”  
PP气不打一出来，都低声下气给你倒歉了，还想怎样啊。PP拿起床头的一个玩偶朝着BK的电脑扔过去，“哦你个头啊！”  
“诶诶诶！当心扔到我针头！”BK噗嗤一声笑出来，把玩偶扔了回去。  
“你居然还笑得出来！”PP委屈地瘪嘴，快要哭出来了。  
“坐过来。”BK合上电脑放一边，拍拍床示意PP坐过来。  
“干嘛，不要。”PP故意撅嘴赌气。  
BK两只手都伸出去拉着PP的手腕和手臂把他拽上了床，让他坐在自己的腿边。  
“诶！你当心你的针头！”PP护着BK扎了针的那只手轻轻握着，“手好冷。”  
“嗯，挂吊瓶都这样。”BK用大拇指揉抚着PP的每一个细长的骨节，看着他有泪光的眼睛，“我也要跟你说对不起，前前后后，很多很多对不起要说，对不起，对不起，对不起…”BK语气很慢，每说一句对不起，就把PP的手握得更紧。  
PP凑过来吻住了BK说着道歉的嘴，眼泪也掉下来。  
BK右手捧着PP的脸，又捏了捏PP的耳朵。  
好久没有接吻，这一吻，把缺席了数十天的浪漫都吻了回来，两人交换着急促的鼻息……

“Kin少爷…我…”家庭医生突然闯进来，“对不起对不起，我看门没关我以为…我就是来给你换盐水的，今天的最后一瓶了。”  
两个人在听到第一个字的时候就互相抽开了身体。  
“没事，换吧。”  
“走的时候帮我带个门，你可以先回去了，针我到时候自己会拔。”

两人用目光送走了医生。  
PP慢慢把手伸过去摩挲着BK的脸，BK侧过脸吻起了PP的手掌心，BK想把他手心里细碎杂乱的纹路用嘴唇熟悉个遍，从此以后，这个世界上就只有自己一个人知道PP的掌心纹理。BK不满足地开始吮吸，试图用牙齿咬PP手心里的肉，他的肉又白又软，BK感觉自己在吃蜜桃味的棉花糖，但棉花糖会融化，还好PP不会融化，他可以永远被自己这样亲吻。PP被BK吻得痒进了心里，痒得舒服，他把拇指伸进BK的嘴里，BK默契地一口吸进去，模拟口交的动作吞吐着，PP故意把手一点一点缩回来，BK的头就追着PP的手一起抬起来，一直追到PP的脸前，PP把拇指从他湿热的口里抽出来，捧过他的头和他接吻，BK的唇瓣不知疲倦地分别和PP的掌心、拇指、口腔缠绵着，PP身上哪里都是蜜桃味，嘴里尤其明显，BK就吸得尤其中毒。BK一把搂住PP的腰把他抱进被子里和自己面对面躺着。  
“你要死啊！”PP装模作样推搡着，“你还在吊水！”  
BK一只手就把PP制服，“你不想要吗？久别重逢，浪漫死了！”  
“久别重逢，你变骚了？”  
“骚你个头啊！我一直都这样！”BK抱着PP的头生吻下去。  
PP一秒软化，伸出双手抚摸BK的后背，延续着刚刚的浪漫。  
两个人都无法再控制情绪，BK一边和PP吻着一边拔掉了手上的针头。  
“你疯啦？”PP看到，停了下来。  
“你来了病就突然好了。”  
“那至少按一按针眼吧。”  
“按了按了…”  
话被吞进了吻里，两个人在被褥里继续纠缠着，PP的身体软成了一团云，任由BK摆布，衣服一件一件从被子里丢出来，两个人光溜溜地抱在一起吻，身下那物反应足了，正等待着对方的眷顾。  
“转过去背朝我。”BK捏了捏PP的屁股，又软又圆。  
PP乖乖听话转过身去，等着BK的爱意进入身体。  
“伸手，床头柜第二个抽屉里有套和油。”  
PP倾过身体去开抽屉拿，“坏死了你，全都准备好了。”  
BK把油抹在手上，温柔地轻抚着PP的后穴，“那你准备好了吗？”  
“啊，你手好凉。”  
“对不起嘛，马上就热了。”  
“你没跟男人谈过恋爱，这些东西上哪去学的？”  
“我学霸诶，我样样都懂的好吧。”  
“哼！被我知道你还有什么情史瞒着我你就死定了！”  
“你先挨过今晚再说狠话！”BK插了一根手指进去，即刻便感到一阵温热的湿意，紧接着放入第二根，两根手指在甬道内温柔地抠挖着。  
“Kin弄得好舒服。”PP发出软糯的低吟，性意嫣红了双颊，后穴在BK的爱抚下已经完全做好了迎接两个人神圣第一次的准备，“你快点进来吧。”  
BK吻着PP的脖子，朝着他喷着鼻息，巨物在洞口徘徊，关键时刻，BK还在故意引诱着，“要不要我？”  
“要，求你了。”  
“爱不爱我？”  
“爱，很爱很爱，别折磨我了Kin。”PP用手去摸BK的巨物，想自己送它进门。  
肉棒终于一点一点被湿润的洞穴吸了进去，直到大腿内侧贴到了PP的臀瓣，爽感从头至脚席卷了BK，他吟了很长一声气音，呼在PP的耳朵里。  
PP娇嗲地喘息着，主动前后蠕动着屁股。  
BK在PP的身体里乱撞，努力寻找着PP的至高点，“在哪里？你给点不一样的反应啊。”  
“你自己～看着～办～吧！”PP吐着细碎的字词，喘着娇气，手扶着BK的腰，全身都在颤抖。  
第一次要足够浪漫，第一次要让他永远忘不了我——BK是这么想的。  
PP在BK的怀里，从BK身后看，PP小巧的身体完全能被BK宽厚的身体遮盖住。PP的声音喊得愈发娇媚，毫无疑问，PP将到达今晚的第一个快乐巅峰。  
BK也愈发加速，即将冲顶，BK的呻吟声低沉浑厚，闭着双眼，仿似血液即将从身体里喷发，束缚已久的身体将寻到最终的极乐。  
终于，两人的身体在无法挣脱的爆炸感中瑟瑟痉挛地冲向了高潮……  
漆黑的夜里，两个人第一次合为一体，终于在对方的生命里留下这样重要的一笔。

“现在知道，我昨天去找你，是要跟你说什么了吗？”  
“啊？什么？”PP还没回过神来。  
BK紧抱着PP还在抖动的身体，柔情地安抚着，“本来昨天就该做的。”  
“好啦，我知道。”PP轻吻BK索着自己脖颈的手臂，“别怪我啦。”  
“我爱你。”这是BK第一次正式的表白。  
“我也爱你。”PP翻过身来钻进BK的胸口，好小一只，像猫咪一样蹭着BK留有余温的皮肤，“不要再问我有多爱了，我真的不知道，反正我什么都愿意给你。”  
“还会跟我赌气去和别的男人鬼混吗？”  
“不了，再也不敢了，大哥饶命。”PP双手环着BK的脖子，额头抵着他的额头。  
“大哥你个头！我是你男朋友！”BK咬住PP的唇瓣，两人又开始吻起来，今夜怕是无眠……


	12. Chapter11

光从偌大的窗子外面透进来，斜泻在床上，探着两个人依偎着的赤裸的上半身，PP趴在BK起伏的左胸上还在睡梦里努着嘴，一只手搭在BK的肩上拴着他，怕他逃走似的，被子里的四条腿互相纠缠在一起，交替感知着彼此的晨温。

太阳早已画着弧线往头顶上去了，今天是个好天。BK醒了好一会儿了，半睁着眼迟迟躺在原处不敢动，只是缓缓侧过头慢慢拿起手机觑了一眼，又检查了一下是否是静音模式再轻轻地放下，竟一觉睡到了中午12点。BK一直是个很自律的人，平时就算想赖个觉，最晚八点前也是一定要起的。

BK低头看了眼还在发梦的PP，脑子里回想起昨晚两个人在这张让人塌陷的床上为美好性事而痴迷坠落的颤抖模样，乐此不疲地变换着各种姿势与对方的身体翻云覆雨了大半晚。

BK依稀记得，他们一直用力地做着，PP做到最后连叫的力气都没有了，抱着自己耸动着肩膀哭着说屁股痛，求自己停下来，后来两个人在洗澡的时候一边淋浴一边又在浴室里做了起来，PP疼得贴在冰冷的墙上狂哭，BK只好心疼地收手，抱着他给他洗澡，洗着洗着PP直接站着睡在了自己的身上，BK抱着他上了床，搂在怀里睡了。BK看着此刻身上弱弱呼噜着的PP，暧昧地浮起了一个幸福的浅笑，淡淡的酒窝里也浸满了甜蜜，再也没有比昨晚更浪漫的时刻了吧。

BK的胸口隐隐地发麻，像是心里突然锁进了一只从了良的野猫，经过自己一晚的爱抚和蹂躏，变成了一只又乖又黏人的家猫，服服帖帖蜷缩在自己的身边。PP从鼻子里喷吐出来的微弱气息全数洒在BK的心上，又痒又让人欢喜。BK一只手挪到PP的头发上略略地拨动着，真舍不得让他醒过来，害怕他一醒来，一不留神就从身边消失，跑去做了别人身下的野猫，加上前天那个让他心有余悸的噩梦，BK吞了口口水，忍不住又想吻他，想要他。BK指尖顺着PP的脸部轮廓往下滑，PP的耳垂摸起来很软很舒服，尝起来更是诱人地甜美，昨晚被自己含在嘴里舔得又红又烫，脆弱且敏感，实在惹人怜爱，BK只想把他爱得更深。

BK摸得入了迷，不自觉地大力了些，PP醒了过来，睡目惺忪地扭动着身体，抽出被BK夹住的一条腿顺着他的下半身往上滑，大腿内侧拂过BK赤裸柔软的巨物，最终压在他的腰上，搭在肩上的那只手则不经意地划过了BK的乳头，也停在了他的腰间，PP抬起头看BK，“你已经醒啦。”语气松软。

“嗯，有一会儿了。”BK没有停下手上的动作，继续摸着PP的耳垂。

“怎么不叫我？”

“……不想让你醒过来。”BK略带沙哑的嗓音性感又撩人。

PP似乎红了脸，脸往上蹭了蹭，紧紧挨贴着BK的肩，“为什么？”  
BK不说话，拇指摸向了PP的鬓角，眯着眼睛看着PP的脸，朝着他泛红的颊面吹了口气。

“干嘛？”PP眨了眨眼，长而黑的睫毛轻扫过BK的皮肤，羽毛一样的触感，让BK有种飘忽不定的痒感。

“屁股还痛吗？”BK问着，手伸向PP的臀瓣揉捏了几下。

“还行，不那么痛了。”

BK顿了顿，“肚子饿不饿？”

“…不饿，我不怎么吃早饭的，习惯了。”PP摇摇头，头发蹭着BK的脖颈，BK又觉一阵瘙痒。

“可是我不能不吃。”BK挑着眉。

“那…我们…现在起床去搞点吃的？”

BK搂着PP迅速翻了个身，“我怀里不就有现成的嘛。”

PP笑，“傻逼！”

“你再说一遍！”BK使劲抓了一把PP的屁股。

“干嘛呀，还想来吗？”PP调皮地笑着，手去挑拨BK的下身。

这个无意的挑逗，加上昨晚PP所有的那些动作，熟练地让BK的心里生了芥蒂。“我问你，你必须给我老实交代，你一共被几个人操过？”BK突然变得严肃可怕。

“嘻嘻，干嘛突然问这个呀？”PP讨好似的抱住BK的腰，语调娇嗲起来。

“回答我。”BK不笑，直直盯着PP的笑眼，眼神开始狼起来。

“凶死了，不想理你。”PP撇过头去撅着嘴。

“你说不说！”BK捏住PP的下巴，把他的脸硬拽了回来。

“你抓疼我了！我饿了！我要吃饭！。”PP推开BK的手，不敢直视BK，试图从BK的怀里窜逃。

“你敢走！你今天不跟我说实话别想出这个房间。”BK一下子把整个身体的重量都坐在PP的身上，臀部赤裸地紧贴着PP的胯，巨物自然垂落在PP的小腹上，PP的那物也虚虚地蹭在BK的臀缝，BK双手钳制着PP的双手。

“你发什么神经嘛！”PP冲着BK大叫，又难掩娇羞地笑着。

“你告诉我，你之前是不是经常找人约炮？”

“……什么啊？你从哪听来的？”PP慌了神，眼神闪躲着，脸刷一下红起来，呼吸变得急促。没错，PP很早之前的感情生活完全可以用浪荡两个字来形容。只要处于空窗期，他就会找人约炮，但在他和Cherry那个圈子里，这根本算不上什么大事。但PP知道BK不一样，所以也一直没敢跟他提这些事，谁知道今天BK主动问了起来，还是在他们第一次做爱后的第一个早晨。至于BK是怎么知道这件事的，PP不觉得奇怪，他BK少爷只要动动手指头打个电话，就能彻头彻尾地了解一件事或一个人。

“你慌什么？”BK面无表情。

“……你是不是全都知道了？”PP小心翼翼地试探着BK的情绪。

“嗯，但是你亲口跟我说我才信。”BK的语气还是柔软的。

“……那都是以前的事了，我那时候不学好，我现在改了，我真的很久不做那些事了，我现在只想要你嘛，我发誓！”PP仰起头把脸往BK身上凑了凑。

BK的心像一只漏了气的气球，刚刚还只是在天上虚无飘渺地乱飞，现在突然被什么东西一扎，变成一片烂掉的塑料，失重般地加速掉落。BK用指腹按揉着PP绵软的嘴唇，低下头唇对唇贴了上去，只是贴却没有吻。PP张嘴要吻，BK躲开了，恍惚地望着PP欲哭的红眼睛，温柔地问，“干嘛要哭？”

“……为什么不亲我？”PP带着微弱的哭腔，“是不是生气了？”

“不生气。”

“你就是生气了。”

“我真没有。”BK笑了笑拍拍PP的脑袋。

“你还笑？你为什么躲我的吻？”PP哭了。

BK很想帮PP擦眼泪，想用嘴吻干他的泪，想深深吻他告诉他自己的确很在乎。他就是生气了，失落的情绪让BK萌生了少有的挫败感，他想惩罚PP，但又不忍心，也觉得没资格，即使现在自己是他的男朋友又怎样，自己并没有参与他的过去，凭什么要对以前的他生气呢？BK只能把情绪放在心里自己消化，他不想在和PP在一起的第一天就又闹脾气，因为想起昨晚，胸口总会炙热地燃烧起来，一切都是那么美好又不真实，BK不想让这份不真实走得太快。

“傻。”BK松开PP，下床找衣服准备出门。

“你干什么去？”PP立刻直起身，想抓他的手臂没抓到，哭得更伤心，“你不要走！”

“我下楼去给你弄吃的，你不是说饿了吗。”BK回头在PP的额头上落了一个冷冰冰的吻。

这个吻像极了他们第一次吵架的那个吻，这个气氛也同样像极了那次。PP吓坏了，趁着BK在找衣服随即跳下床去从背后死死圈住了他，“我不让你走，我要跟你一起去！你上次这个样子我就十几天没见到你，我不会再让你走的！”两个人又赤裸裸地紧贴在一起，PP的眼泪流在BK的肩上。

“这是我家，我能走去哪？”BK没回身，继续在衣柜里找衣服，其实衣服有那么多，随便拿一件就行。

“对，这是你家，所以你会赶我走，我就不走！”PP喊着叫着，放肆大声哭了出来，好像这个家没别人似的。

“好啦好啦，我真没生气你哭什么呀，被楼下阿姨们听见了不知道的还以为我把你给揍了。”BK终于转过身抱着PP，摸摸他的头。“我给你找件我的衣服穿，然后我们一起下去弄东西吃，好了吧？”

“嗯，可是，你不会准备吃完再赶我走吧？”PP把下巴抵在BK的锁骨上，泪眼汪汪地等待着。

BK被PP逗乐了，又好笑又心疼，刚刚烂成一团破塑料的心又变成了一只欲飞的彩色气球，打满了气，“笨蛋！蠢死了！”

“那也是喜欢你才变笨的！”PP还是一副可怜兮兮的委屈模样。

“衣服，拿着。”BK拿了件粉色的T恤给PP，“裤子还穿你自己的吧，内裤…自己来挑！”

“粉色，嘻嘻，给我穿你最喜欢的粉色呀！”PP第一次来BK家就看到了BK的客厅里摆满了粉玫瑰。

“快点吧你！我饿死了！”

“诶！你怎么没粉色内裤呢？”PP故意打趣道。

“你再多说一句我就真的赶你走了！”BK笑着威胁PP。

“我下午去给你添置几条粉内裤好不好！”PP更加得寸进尺。

“我走了，你爱来不来。”BK穿好衣服准备出房门。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊不要！等等我嘛臭Kin！凶死了！”PP飞快套上衣服裤子，追了出去。

“臭Kin！你回答我嘛！刚刚为什么躲我的吻。”PP软软地趴在BK的背上，BK走哪去，PP就赖在他身上跟到哪去。

“对！就是生气了！满意了吧！”BK做着手里的早午餐，不再掩饰内心的不悦和快要喷撒出来的醋意。

“呜呜，真的生气了啊？”PP假装呜嘤起来。

“你好像很得意啊？”BK回头看了一眼PP的表情，真会演，又拿他没办法。

“我哪敢嘛！我是罪人！我错了！我大错特错了！我从今以后就只给你一个人操！我是Billkin专用的！”

PP越是这样油腔滑调BK就越是生气，这些所谓的发誓听起来像玩笑话一样讽刺，钻到BK的心里又扎又刺，他不习惯这些表达，也不喜欢这样与人交流。但BK清楚，PP就是这样的性格，BK也愿意为了PP去习惯。“闭嘴吧你！”

“那你现在气消了吗？”

“消了。”BK答得冷漠。

“那我可以问你一个问题不？”PP畏怯地试探着。

“嗯。”

“……你…和几个人…上过床啊？男的还是女的呀？”PP问得很小声，侧过身来看着BK的眼色。

“你是第一个。”BK没有一丝犹豫，手上依旧干着活。

PP瞬间失了语，只觉得心被揪了起来，自责和内疚充溢心间，笑容渐渐消失了。PP看着BK的侧脸，从眉骨至下，眼睛，鼻梁，嘴巴，喉结，肩颈，锁骨……每一个地方都帅得无可救药。PP悔恨地红起了双眼，如果早早遇见他，自己以前绝不会是那样的人啊。  
PP在背后无言拥着BK，默默亲吻着他的肩头，咬着嘴唇不敢哭出声打扰他。

“干嘛又哭，我又不怪你。”BK一只手臂向后圈住PP的脖子，让PP钻到自己身前的怀里来，“现在开始好好在我身边待着就行。”

PP双手紧紧环着BK的身体，耸动着肩膊，乖乖地哭着，“知道了。”


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

吃好早午饭，两个人躺在泳池边的沙发上聊天。泳池的水终于不再有三氯胺的刺鼻味道，清可见底的水面上拂过几瓣不知名的落花，伴着午后温柔的微风，懒懒地划出几行不起眼的水波，一切的一切，都平静地让人安心。

“你爸妈什么时候回来啊？”PP合着双眼把头靠在BK的肩上。

“不知道，昨天打电话问了，说还要一阵子，怎么了吗？”BK仰头望着远处的天，天空和泳池里的水一样平和，云飘得很慢，似乎努努力就能轻易追得上。比起上次坐在这里时的心境，此刻那人正靠在自己的肩头昏昏欲睡，BK坦然又释怀，日子就该这样慵懒又迷人。

“没什么，我怕等你爸妈回来你就不让我来你家了。”

BK不语。

“如果你爸妈知道我们的事……会同意吗？”PP抬头看BK。

“我会找时间好好跟他们说的。”

“那就好。”PP观察着BK的眼色，话到嘴边还是咽了下去。

“想说什么？”BK侧过头看PP。

“呃…我怕你生气。”

“说吧，中午才被气过，我现在不是照样好得很。”BK笑。

“啊，你还在想刚才的事，原来是个爱记仇的人。”PP挪着身体往BK怀里钻。

“一码归一码，那件事以后慢慢找你算账，现在问你想问的。”BK顺势揽上PP的肩。

“就……我还是很想知道Joy的事嘛，求你了。”PP把下巴抵在BK的胸上蹭，语带撒娇，抬眼战战兢兢地望着BK。

BK从鼻子里哼了一声，“我就知道。”

“我现在问不过分了吧？都是正牌男朋友了。”PP瞧见BK没有了之前那样不情愿作答的神情，语气便放松调皮了些。

“能，今天全都告诉你，行了吧。”BK用指尖轻点了下PP的前额。

PP小鸡啄米式点着头，“行。”一脸乖巧准备开始听故事。

“也没什么，就是他爸妈想让我和她结婚。”

本以为BK要长篇大论一番，没想到他故作轻巧地一语带过，好像根本不是什么紧要事一样。

“哈？”PP惊得直起了身，隔着衣服狠揪了一下BK的乳头，“为什么啊？”

“你干嘛，听我说完嘛。”BK痛得一躲，又被PP一本正经皱眉头的样子逗笑了。他把PP的手牵过来攥在手里，奶汁一样柔软香甜，BK松了松力度，害怕握得太紧，PP的手便会从自己的指缝间溜走。“我爷爷那会儿创业的时候家里可穷了，欠银行的贷款几辈子都还不起，但我爷爷这个人特别轴，尤其是对待生意，怎么都不肯放弃。我们家最早是做钢材的，偏偏Joy家就是吃的这口饭，并且当时已经做得相当成功了，至于他们是怎么认识的爷爷没告诉过我，总之Joy的爷爷和我爷爷成了很好很好的朋友，得知我们家欠了银行很多钱，Joy的爷爷给我爷爷的公司投了很大一笔钱，不仅救了急，还让我爷爷的公司运作得越来越好。到几天为止，每年我们一家人都会登门拜访他们家，爷爷说，雪中送炭的情义是一辈子都不可以忘的，没有他们家，也就没有马氏的今天。所以，我爸妈和她爸妈的关系也一直维系得特别好，我和Joy是从小玩到大的，从幼儿园到现在的大学都是一起的，所以…之后也就有了所谓的，结亲这种事。”

PP一脸晕乎乎的样子，“那这事不得经过你同意吗？”

“对啊，我不同意啊。”BK说得很洒脱。

“那你爸妈怎么说？”

“先保证能去美国读研，其他的事不用操心，他们大人总有办法解决，但是……”BK搓搓PP的手，眯着眼睛看他。

“但是什么？”PP扯高了嗓子。

“她缠着我不放诶。”

“别自恋了你，这几天也没见她找过你啊。”PP转过头看向别处，知道他在开玩笑。

“她找我我会让你知道吗？”

PP瞪着BK不说话，像被惹怒的小猫咪，嗓子眼里发出呜呜的怒音。

“什么表情嘛，我当然是骗你的！她听说了我们俩的事就再也没理过我。”BK拉过PP亲了亲脸。

“暂且信你。”

“什么叫暂且啊，你永远都可以相信我。”BK把PP抱进怀里，在他耳边细语，“PP宝贝。”

“你最近真的好肉麻啊。”PP红了脸，站起来要往屋里走。

“去哪？”

“背单词。”

BK追了上去，“说到这个，你知不知道自己欠了多少课啊？”

“知道，不用你讲！”

“知不知道快要期中测试了啊？”BK穷追不舍地跟在PP后面问，讨债一样。

“知道！我知道！我这不是准备去背了吗！”

“就你现在的状态能背得进几个单词啊？”

“啊啊啊啊！烦死了你！学也不是，不学也不是，你要我怎样嘛！”PP停下来回过头和BK撒气。

“从今天开始按照我说的做。”BK走上前去。

“哈？”

“不要死记硬背，就你这小破脑袋，到期中考试能装得进几个单词？”BK用手戳了戳PP的头。

“你骂我笨呐！”

“不笨吗？”BK搭上PP的肩，把他拉去了卧室。

“怎么个学法啊？不会是在床上学吧！”PP笑着往床上一倒，“一躺下来就又不想学了，想永远和床在一起呢。”

“给我起来！”BK拽着PP的双手拉他起来，反倒被地心引力拉着压在了PP身上。

“嘿嘿，要不要睡一觉再学。”PP旋即环住BK的脖子不让他走，“Billkin宝贝。”

“哼，这个学得倒挺快。”

“嗯嗯嗯，要不要嘛！”PP扭着身体示意。

“想得美！起来给我学！”BK推开PP的手站起来，强行把PP从床上一把抱起来。

“呜呜呜，多抱一会儿嘛Billkin宝贝。”PP拴住BK不想下来，荡着双脚撒着娇。

“还叫上瘾了是吧。”

“你先起的头。”

“放开我。”BK把PP放在椅子上坐下来，PP抱着BK的颈部迟迟不肯放手。

“哼！没劲！”PP撅着嘴不情愿地松开手。

BK不理他，翻开他的单词书，递了一支笔给PP，“你看好啊，我等等给你挑一些难记的单词，每个单词我们都一起想个句子出来，以后别傻不拉几地光背单词，把单词放进句子里背，不仅能记住单词，背多了还能增强语感，口语也是很重要的知不知道。”

“知道知道！你说什么就是什么！”PP使劲点着头，“原来你是这么背单词的啊。”

“对啊，不然都像你这样死记硬背吗？”

“切。”

“快拿笔听我讲，第一个…”BK凑过去看PP的单词书，PP故意往另一个方向一抽，BK差点跌进PP的臂弯里。

“嘿嘿，可爱。”PP不知死活地调戏着。

“第一个，indulge，纵容，迁就。”BK读着单词，看着PP的眼睛，'I never liked to indulge, but I gave you a long time.'

PP见BK一脸严肃，立刻收起嬉笑的脸，动笔写起来，故意问了句，“什么意思？”

“我从不迁就任何人，但却为你妥协了。”

“啧啧啧，哪里偷看来的肉麻话啊。”PP一边写一边假装没有反应，其实心早已经被这句肉麻的网络情话冲击地软软绵绵的了。

“脸红什么啊？”BK用手背贴了贴PP泛红的脸，“好烫哦。”

“走开走开，让我写完！”

“看来你喜欢土味情话啊？”

“下一个！”PP大声喊，不敢看BK的眼睛。

两个人在房间里一边斗嘴一边学得起劲，比在补习班的效率还要高。

谁说青春期的恋爱一定会影响学业？任何时期的恋爱，本质上都是不该被责怪的，关键是遇到怎样一个人，怀抱何种心态，对对方又付之什么期待。

人与人的相遇不会是无缘故的，为什么上天只让你和他相爱，又只许你和他做了同一个梦，所有的事在人为都是某种意义上的命中注定，一切都有迹可循。


End file.
